ChiChi's Surprise
by Lady Thundera
Summary: ChiChi gets the day off to pamper herself and after an unexpected surprise in her treatments humorous chaos ensues.
1. Default Chapter

****

AN: This story comes from an episode from one of my favorite shows. I won't say what it is now because if I do you guys may guess and know what happens before I want you to. This story is kind of silly and meant to be funny so don't take it too seriously.

Chi-Chi's Surprise 

Part One

"Hello, Bulma. This is an unexpected surprise," Chi-Chi greeted Bulma at her door. She looked passed Bulma and didn't see Trunks with her. Whenever Bulma arrived at her house, she always brought Trunks and he and Goten would go outside to spar and play. "Where's Trunks?"

"Where else? Training with his father," Bulma said as she walked in. She found Goku and Goten at the table eating lunch. "Hey, Goku, Goten." 

Goku and Goten gave a wave to Bulma and continued eating. 

"So, what brings you here?" Chi-Chi asked as she closed the door.

Bulma pulled out two white envelopes from her purse. "These are two invitations to a new spa in the city. I want you to come with me."

"Really?" Chi-Chi was surprised. "I don't have time to do that today. I have clothes to clean and to finish the dishes from lunch."

"This isn't for today. It's for tomorrow. I got this for free. Since I'm the daughter of the creator of the capsules, I'm a celebrity and my endorsement as well as other celebrity endorsements will bring the spa lots of money. They gave me two and said I could bring a friend. I thought you could really use a spa treatment."

Chi-Chi wasn't sure how to take Bulma's last words. "No, thanks, Bulma. The offer is tempting but I don't have time for that."

"Ah, come on. You can take one day off. Just think about it. A whole day of getting facials, massages, pedicures, manicures, even body waxing--"

"I do not need my body to be waxed!" Chi-Chi yelled insulted.

Goten looked up from his lunch, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Momma, what's body waxing?"

"Something that's extremely painful, Goten," Chi-Chi answered.

"It's painful but it's worth it, Goten," Bulma said.

"How can it be worth it if it's painful?" Goten asked confused.

Bulma sighed. What had she gotten herself into? "Never mind." She looked back at Chi-Chi. "I'm not saying you should, Chi-Chi. I'm telling you what they have. This place also gives plastic surgery, but you don't you need that. All I'm asking is one day away. You can come back the next day looking like a whole new woman."

"A day? I can't spend an entire day away from Goku and my sons. They need me to cook their food and who's going to do the laundry?"

"It's time they learn. Come on. Don't you want to get out of the house?"

"I get out of the house just fine," Chi-Chi said matter-of-factly. "Why, just the other day, Goku and I went in the city to do some shopping."

"All right, fine you go out, but at this spa, you will get pampered. Other people will wait on you." From the look on Chi-Chi's face, Bulma knew she wasn't going to get anywhere so she decided to go to the one source that would convince Chi-Chi.

"Goku, help me convince Chi-Chi to come with me," Bulma requested.

Goku looked up from his bowl of food. "If Chi-Chi doesn't want to go, then why should she?"

"Because it would be great for her!" Bulma yelled finally losing her temper. This was hopeless. Goku wasn't going to convince Chi-Chi so it was up to Bulma once more. "Come on. I'm sure you think Chi-Chi should get out by herself and get a facial done."

"But Chi-Chi already has a face," Goku stated simply.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That's not what it means!"

"Is it painful like body waxing?" Goten asked.

"No, Goten, it's not," Chi-Chi responded. The thing was Chi-Chi didn't want to go and Bulma just didn't seem to get that, so she thought of someone else who would. "Why don't you ask 18?" Chi-Chi suggested.

"18?" Bulma scoffed. "Please. She's never going to age thanks to Dr. Gero for altering her body. She doesn't need it. Come on, Chi-Chi," Bulma begged. "I don't want to waste this invitation. Please."

Chi-Chi sighed, giving in. Bulma would never leave until Chi-Chi agreed and she didn't want to deal with this any longer than she had to. "Oh, all right. I'll go. " 

Bulma's face beamed in joy. "Great! I'll come get you tomorrow at eight! This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed with delight and gave Chi-Chi a hug. "You're going to be so happy that you did this!" She dug into her purse and pulled out a pamphlet. "Here are all the things that you can get. You can read it over if you want. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Goku. Bye, Goten."

Chi-Chi closed the door after Bulma left. She looked at the pamphlet Bulma gave her. "I wonder if this is really a good idea."

Goku and Goten sighed together and rubbed their stomachs lovingly after stuffing their faces with Chi-Chi's delicious lunch. "Ah, that was good," Father and son said together.

"You were a big help," Chi-Chi said to Goku derisively as she sat the pamphlet on the table, gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink.

"I don't see the big deal if you go or not," Goku said simply. "Gohan, Goten and I can handle the house by ourselves for a day."

"I know," Chi-Chi said placing a soapy dish in her rinse water. "I just wanted to get out of going but it seems I couldn't have. Oh, well. It's just one day. Nothing can happen."

****

Bulma picked up Chi-Chi at her house on time and drove the long drive to the clinic. It was relatively small talk with the two women and listening to the morning's radio show mostly on the way there helped passed the time.

Chi-Chi looked in awe of the building when she was inside. It was very fancy looking with the clean, polished tile floors, people in professional attire walking by greeting them and the decorated painted walls. Chi-Chi hadn't been in such a fancy looking place like this except her father's castle.

"This place is very nice," Chi-Chi commented.

"Of course it is. No way would I go to a shabby place. Did you read over the pamphlet and decide what you want to get?"

"I'm getting the facial and massage," Chi-Chi answered.

"A facial and massage?" Bulma couldn't believe this. With all the things offered, Chi-Chi just wanted a facial and massage. "Come on, Chi-Chi. You should get more than that."

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not meaning anything bad, Chi-Chi. I'm saying you can get so much more done. This is free you. Why not get a manicure and pedicure, too? There's also a great mud bath here. It really relaxes the muscles and relieves stress and you got more stress than anyone I know."

"I don't need all that." 

"Come on, Chi-Chi. Why not do it all for once? I bet Goku would think you look great. You can even get your hair done here. It's all apart of the full treatment."

"Hmm, it would be nice to get my hair done professionally," Chi-Chi said finally warming up to the idea.

"So, you're saying you go for the treatment?" Bulma asked hopefully.

"If it will get you off my back."

"That's the spirit!" Bulma said joyfully. "Let's go quick before you change your mind."

"Ha. Ha," Chi-Chi said dryly.

The two walked to the receptionist who was busy answering phones. She was a young, pretty blonde who obviously had a few enhancements and a few nip and tuck. She looked up once her call was through, smiling recognizing Bulma. "Hello, Ms. Briefs. Let me say our company is very glad to have you come to our spa."

"It looks like I can really get pampered here. I brought a friend just as the invitation said," Bulma said handing the receptionist the invitation. 

The receptionist looked at Chi-Chi. 'She's definitely in need of getting some work done. She looks so house worn.' "Great idea," she said and looked at Chi-Chi. "Is this your first time to a place like this?"

"Yes, it is," Chi-Chi answered.

'Why doesn't _that_ surprise me?' "Well, you will find it well deserved and wonder why you gone all these years without it."

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. She didn't like the way that sounded. "What are you--"

"My friend is here for the full treatment, except for the waxing," Bulma jumped in. 

"I think that's a wonderful idea. What will you have, Ms. Briefs?"

"I want the full treatment, too, waxing included." 

The receptionist took in the request of the two women. "Just have a seat and one of our workers will be with you."

"Go ahead and have a seat, Chi-Chi. I want to talk to the receptionist for a moment," Bulma said.

"All right," Chi-Chi said and went ahead to sit in the waiting area where it was nicely decorated with the finest furniture and magazines to pass the time.

Once Chi-Chi was out of site, Bulma turned to the receptionist. "I want my friend to get a real makeover. So have the people here do a really good job on her. She never had anything like this and probably won't again. I bet even her husband won't notice her when the people here are through with her," Bulma said with a laugh.

"She's married?" The receptionist gasped in surprise. 'I guess there is someone for everyone.'

****

"Yep. She has two kids, too."

"I'll take care of it," the receptionist said. Bulma smiled appreciatively and left to sit beside Chi-Chi. The receptionist looked at Chi-Chi. "She may need more than a makeover. I'll add something else. She'd probably like it and it will definitely get her husband to notice her."

****

Chi-Chi was first up and was separated from Bulma as they got their own individual full treatment. Chi-Chi enjoyed getting her hair done. She was used to washing it on her own with regular shampoo. She didn't mind it but it was great having someone else massage her scalp gently and used the finest shampoo and conditioners on her hair. Chi-Chi didn't have anything special done to her hair other than getting a neat trim on the ends. Chi-Chi preferred her hair long even though it could get in the way sometimes when she worked around the house, but it was worth it to have Goku run his fingers through it.

The body massage was great too. Chi-Chi never felt so relax. It really was a stress reliever to have her muscles soothed like this. The masseuse was good a massaging her shoulders, arms, back and legs. During her massage, Chi-Chi thought about saving some money and getting Goku to come here. She thought for sure he would love a good massage. He always liked hers when she gave him one. 

Though Chi-Chi had her reservations about the mud bath, it was actually quite comforting. Her facial was great as well. It really made her skin feel years younger. As she was getting a facial done, workers gave her a manicure and pedicure. She didn't go out extravagant for the colors on her finger and toenails. Keeping to her simple roots, Chi-Chi kept it simple.

When it was done, Chi-Chi was taken to another room. Chi-Chi thought the room was odd from the others. It was large like an exam room with many bright lights and medical instruments on a table on the other side of the room. Chi-Chi wondered why it was there and why she was in here. Chi-Chi wasn't sure what was next. She thought she got all her treatments but she guess she was wrong. 

"I wonder if I'm getting a physical exam. I don't think I read that in the pamphlet." She tried thinking back to what all the full treatments required. She didn't get a waxing because she didn't want one. There was something about personal teeth cleaning and whitening but Chi-Chi didn't think she needed that. When she last went to the dentist, she got a good bill of health on her teeth.

The door opened and a man in green scrubs and a woman in a white uniform entered. Chi-Chi suddenly became nervous. What was going on here?

"Um, why am I here?" Chi-Chi asked.

The doctor looked at Chi-Chi confused. "I think you know why you are here otherwise you wouldn't have signed up for this."  


"I get it. You're nervous," the nurse jumped it. "We were told that you might be since this is your first time. Don't worry. This is a very common procedure and it's very safe. I've got it done myself," the nurse assured Chi-Chi and accentuated her figure to put emphasis to the point. 

That didn't help Chi-Chi at all. In fact, it made her even more confused. 

"How about we get started?" the doctor said. "Nurse Bambi, give our patient the gas."

Nurse Bambi? Chi-Chi started to feel nervous, especially when the nurse took out a mask and put it over Chi-Chi's mouth and nose. The gas started filling in around her and Chi-Chi was getting sleepy.

Chi-Chi started to panic as she fought the sleep. Something wasn't right. Since when getting a spa treatment required a gas mask? "No…wait," Chi-Chi said drowsily as the gas began to take effect. "Stop…please… I didn't… want…this," she slurred before she fell asleep.

"What did she say?" the doctor asked.

The nurse shrugged. "I don't know. Something about wanting this please?"

The doctor laughed. "She'll get it all right."

****

Chi-Chi slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times as she fought off the last vestiges of sleep before taking in her surroundings. Chi-Chi was in a room by herself in bed on the softest mattress. She looked around and saw a vase of flowers in the room filling it with its scent. Overhead, she could hear soothing music playing over the radio in the room, making the setting a calm one. 

Chi-Chi started to think back to her last memories. She was in a different room with a man and woman. Chi-Chi tried to tell the woman something but the nurse didn't seem to listen as she put a mask over her and then…

Chi-Chi shot up in bed. She didn't remember what happened next. What had happened to her? What was done to her? That was when she noticed it. Chi-Chi screamed so loud that the entire building heard her.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS?!!!" 

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chi-Chi's Surprise

Part Two

Chi-Chi shot up in bed. She didn't remember what happened after she passed out. What had happened to her? What was done to her? That was when she noticed it. Her breasts. They were enormous. It was then Chi-Chi realized what was done to her. Chi-Chi screamed so loud that the entire building heard her.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS?!!!" 

The same doctor and nurse who operated on Chi-Chi burst into the room and asked what was wrong.

Chi-Chi pointed to her extremely large breasts. "I didn't want these! Who gave me implants?!"

The doctor looked at the chart besides Chi-Chi bed. "It says right here that you wanted to have implants."

Chi-Chi snatched the clipboard out of the doctor's hands and read it. "I didn't ask for implants! All I wanted was the full treatment without the waxing! You can ask Bulma Briefs. I came with her."

To put a quick resolution to Chi-Chi's problem, Bulma was summoned in the room. She was in the middle of her pedicure and manicure so she walked in carefully on her heels with cotton between her toes.

"Why was I summoned?!" Bulma demanded impatiently. "I was in the middle of my manicure and pedicure!" Bulma then noticed Chi-Chi and her breasts. "Chi-Chi?! What happened to you?"

"This quack doctor gave me breast implants!" Chi-Chi said angrily pointing at the doctor. "I wasn't even suppose to have surgery!"

"You're right," Bulma said and looked at the doctor. "I talked to receptionist," she explained and then she got angry. "I told her to get the best people on her and this is the best you people do?! You give them surgery when they don't want one?! What kind of place is this?! This could've happened to me!"

To put a final end to this, the receptionist was summoned. "Well, I added it because I thought she would like it."

"Does it look like I like this?!" Chi-Chi screamed angrily.

"I thought you would," the receptionist tried to explain. "I thought it would be an improvement and your husband noticed you."

Chi-Chi pulled herself out of bed to stand on her feet. She stumbled a little since walking with huge breasts suddenly for the first time is a little difficult on the body. When she got some balance, she glared at the receptionist. "I'll improve you!!"

Chi-Chi punched the receptionist and tackled her to the ground, throttling her. "My husband notices me just fine! How dare you do this to me?!"

The nurse and doctor pulled Chi-Chi off the receptionist. Bulma didn't get involve since her nails were still drying. While Chi-Chi struggled to break away from the nurse and doctor, she realized something and turned to Bulma. 

"How did she know I was married? You told her, didn't you?!" Chi-Chi accused Bulma. Chi-Chi became extremely mad and the doctor and nurse had to keep her from attacking Bulma. Still, Chi-Chi was a former martial artist and angrier than ever, so she was able to breakaway from the nurse and doctor to punch Bulma.

Bulma fell to the floor easily. She wiped her busted lips. "What was that for?!" Bulma screamed. "I didn't deserve that! I just told her that you were married and you would surprise your husband with your makeover!" Bulma explained.

But that didn't seem to satisfy Chi-Chi. She wanted to beat someone up for what was done to her.

"Listen, I can remove them in a week," the doctor said before Chi-Chi attacked again.

Chi-Chi turned her anger to the doctor. "A week?! I want them out now!"

"I can't. I'm filled with appointments for a week. This spa is new and orders fill up quick around here."

"Cancel them and take them out now?!" Chi-Chi ordered.

"Look your body will need time to heal and rest up from the surgery and I'm sure you don't want anyone else working on it with the chances of something else happening, do you?" The doctor questioned Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi sulked. He was right. If someone else worked on it now, who knows what may happened. "You better be ready in _one_ week to remove them or you'll deal with my husband and you won't like him when he's angry."

The doctor rolled his eyes, "Your husband," he began dryly, "I'm sure he's going to be furious."

"Hmp," Chi-Chi said and wobbled to sit down. The doctor and nurse left the room leaving Bulma and Chi-Chi alone.

Bulma stood and looked at her fingernails and toenails. They weren't dry and were ruined since Chi-Chi punched her and she fell to the floor. "My nails are ruined, Chi-Chi. I have to get them done again!"

"Who cares?!" Chi-Chi argued. "That can be easily settled. I'm stuck with these for a week!"

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi with her large breasts and couldn't help but snicker at Chi-Chi's dilemma.

"This isn't funny, Bulma," Chi-Chi said not finding any humor in this situation. "I can't even put my clothes on because my breasts are too big. This is your entire fault, you know!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to someone here by lending you some clothes to fit you and afterwards we'll go to the mall to get you some clothes. None of your dresses and shirts will fit you now," Bulma pointed out obviously, "and I'll take you home."

"Home," Chi-Chi realized how big a problem this is. "Goku. I can't let Goku see me like this. And Gohan and Goten."

"I'm sure they will be just fine with it," Bulma said. 'I doubt Goku would even notice or care.' "Well, I gotta go and get my manicure and pedicure done again. We'll leave as soon as I'm through."

"Hurry up!" Chi-Chi yelled impatiently. "I need to get a bra, too! The last thing I need is to be bouncing all over the place with these things!"

"There's nothing wrong with going braless once in a while, Chi-Chi," Bulma told her. "I've done it plenty of times. It's not bad."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Chi-Chi grumbled.

****

"Ah, it's so refreshing to go to the mall after a day at the spa," Bulma said happily as she and Chi-Chi looked through a rack of clothes at a mall. 

"Speak for yourself," Chi-Chi grumbled as she looked through the shirt racks for shirts that would cover all of her breasts and not leave cleavage. She could feel the eyes of several men on her. Already ten guys approached her in the past hour. Even though she told them that she was married, that didn't stop them from harassing her and Chi-Chi had to use her martial arts to get rid of them. 

Chi-Chi left the shirt rack with five shirts on her arms and looked through the clearance rack for sweaters.

"Chi-Chi, why are you looking for sweaters?" Bulma asked. "It's spring and the weather will be nothing but the 70s and 80s all week."

"I'm looking for something to cover me. The last thing I need is to bring more attention to myself. I'll turn up the air conditioner if I have to."

"So you wouldn't wear this?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi looked at the short dress Bulma held up. It was strapless and wrapped around the neck. It also had a plunging neckline. 

"I'm not wearing anything that will give me more attention than I want!" The sweaters were ugly and Bulma had a point about the weather so Chi-Chi began looking at the rack with the dresses.

"What's wrong if you show yourself off once in a while?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi mumbled to herself. "Naturally, she would say that."

"Excuse me."

Chi-Chi looked up and saw an average looking man looking at her. He was okay looking to Chi-Chi but to everyone else, they saw a very handsome man. She glared at the man irritated. "What?"

The man smiled smoothly at Chi-Chi. "I'm hungry. Can I have some of your milk?"

Chi-Chi flamed with anger. She slapped him hard that her imprint was on his face. "How dare you say something so vulgar?! I'm a married woman!"

"So, I'm married and my wife's flat as a board," the guy said rubbing his sore cheek.

Shock by his behavior, Chi-Chi punched the man so hard that he was knocked out cold. "Pervert! How dare you think about your wife that way?! People have no morals these days!"

After another hour of shopping, Chi-Chi got all the clothes she needed and Bulma drove her home. Chi-Chi wasn't anxious to go home, but there was no avoiding it. She had to confront Goku on this matter.

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. Goku won't say a thing. You know how simple Goku is."

Chi-Chi looked down at her breasts. She knew how Goku was when they were intimate. He liked touching her breasts intimately when they were alone, but with her being this enormous size, she felt she may scare him off. Besides, she didn't want Goku to see her this way. It was embarrassing to her.

"You're going to be in the house for a week. It'll pass by quickly," Bulma told her.

"No, it won't," Chi-Chi said. "Goku and I have to go to a PTA meeting at Gohan's school. It's Open House where we meet the teachers and there's a carnival at Gohan's school this weekend. Gohan's apart of the National Honor Society and they are raising money for a trip to the home land of Akira Toriyama. Gohan told me about him in his history book. He was very good man and basically responsible for all we see here. He was considered a genius by many. Anyway, it's very expensive. Videl got her father to talk to a carnival owner into letting the students operate the machines that will be used. There will be a dunking booth, Ferris wheel, food stands, and kissing booths among other things. I told Gohan I would bake cookies and sell them and Goku is volunteering to be Mr. Muscles."

"Mr. Muscles?" Bulma laughed.

Chi-Chi laughed, too. "Goku will be lifting weights ten thousand pounds and higher. People will donate money to see him do it. The higher the weights are, the more money people will donate."

"That'll be easy. Maybe I'll bring Vegeta and Trunks. Sounds like fun."

"No, Bulma," Chi-Chi panicked. "I don't want anyone else to see me like this."

"Don't worry. Vegeta and Trunks won't notice," Bulma said. She landed beside Goku and Chi-Chi's car. "We're here."

Chi-Chi jumped out of the car and grabbed some bags in the back seat. The house to her door opened and Krillin and Goku stepped out. 'Krillin? What's he doing here?' Chi-Chi wondered. She gathered more bags to make sure her chest was covered up. 

"Hey, Chi-Chi!" Goku said cheerfully as he approached his wife. He reached for the bags she had in her hand.

"No!" Chi-Chi yelled as she stepped back from Goku.

Goku frowned confused. "What is it? Don't you want me to take your bags? You always wanted me to before."  


"That's okay, Goku. I got this." Chi-Chi started to leave but Goku got in front of her.

"Wait," Goku said smiling again. "What's the rush? Let me see what they did to you at the spa." 

If Goku got any closer, he would noticed something was wrong since the bags were sticking farther out than usual because of her breasts. "Maybe later," Chi-Chi said stepping back and going into the house.

"Huh. Wonder why she did that." Goku shrugged and gathered the rest of the bags in the car.

"Did you have a good time, Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"Yep," she said and showed him her newly polished nails. "See? I got my toes done, too."

"I think 18 would've enjoyed going," Krillin said looking at Bulma's nails.

"Then you take her. What about that money 18 got for winning second place and the extra money she got out of Hercule for losing the match? You can afford it. Besides, between 18 and Chi-Chi, who would need it more?"

Goku frowned at Bulma. He didn't like the way Bulma said that.

Chi-Chi entered the house and saw Goten and Marron on the floor playing checkers. "Hello, Goten, Marron."

"Hi, Momma," Goten said as he went to greet his mother. "Did you have a good time at the spa?"

Chi-Chi looked down at her son. "Yes, I did…for the most part."

"Do you want me to help you with those bags?" Goten asked as he floated to his mother. 

"That's okay, Goten. I got it." She said and quickly went upstairs. 

Goten shrugged and went back to playing checkers with Marron.

Goku came in with the rest of the bags. "Hey, Goten. Where's your Mom?"

"She went upstairs."

Goku went up the stairs. He balanced the bags carefully in his hands and turned the knob of his bedroom door only to find it locked. "Chi-Chi, why's the door locked?"

"Because I'm changing."  


"So? You never locked the door on me when you were changing before."

"Goten is here. I don't him walking in on me."

"Goten knows to knock. Come on, what's the real reason? You've been acting strange ever since you got home."

"Goku, I'm fine."

"Chi-Chi," Goku said in that tone that let Chi-Chi knew he was serious. 

Chi-Chi sighed. There was no use hiding it. "Could you have Krillin and Marron leave? I have something to tell you."

"Sure." Goku placed the bags on the floor and went downstairs. He took Goten and Marron outside and while the kids played by the river in front of his home, Goku told Krillin to let them stay at his place and send Goten home by dinner. Krillin asked why and Goku told Krillin Chi-Chi wanted to talk to him about something. Krillin left it at that.

"I wonder why Chi-Chi wants to talk to Goku alone," Krillin wondered as he saw Goku enter the house.

"I know," Bulma giggled. She told Krillin to come closer to the car and whispered it in Krillin's ear.

Krillin's eyes bugged out. "Breasts implants?!" Krillin quickly put a hand over his mouth and looked over to Goten and Marron who didn't look as if they heard him. "Breast implants," Krillin whispered. "How they goofed that?"

"Some stupid receptionist. Chi-Chi beat her up and she even punched me. She's crazy sometimes," Bulma said and touched her cheek. "Good thing the makeup's hiding it."

Krillin thought about it and realized Chi-Chi would do something like that. "How big is she?"

"According to the bras she bought, she's a 42D."

"Wow. That's big," Krillin said. "I wonder what Goku would do when he sees them."

"I think he would ignore them. Anyway, I gotta go home. See ya, Krillin."

"Yeah, bye." Krillin watched Bulma leave for her home. He thought about Goku and Chi-Chi and how Goku would react to see his wife jump in size like that. "He just may faint."

****

Goku grabbed the bags at the door and turned the doorknob. It was still locked. "Chi-Chi, I thought you unlocked the door when I left."

"You're back already?!" Chi-Chi shrieked. She only made up that excuse she was changing because she was wondering how to talk to Goku. When he had left, she then decided to change. She had put on her new bra and was buttoning her shirt when Goku entered the room using Instant Transmission.

Chi-Chi screamed seeing Goku and Goku seeing Chi-Chi's enormous chest in front of him, screamed and fell to the floor in shock; all of Chi-Chi's bags were scattered about the room in the process.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku screamed shocked pointing to Chi-Chi's breasts. "What happened to you?! How did your breasts get so big?!"

Chi-Chi crossed her arms over her chest and sat on the bed. "It was that stupid spa. The receptionist thought I needed breasts implants and she gave it to me."

Goku's was face filled with confusion. "What are breasts implants?" 

"It's a strange liquid substance wrapped in plastic that a doctor can put in a woman's breasts and make them larger," Chi-Chi explained.

Goku got off the floor and sat beside Chi-Chi on the bed. "That's so strange. Why would anyone do that?"

"Some women think they look better with them."

Goku stared at Chi-Chi's breasts confused. It was hard to believe that something was in his wife's body. "Can't you get them out?"

  
"It'll be a week before that happens. The doctor has a full schedule up to then. This is a disaster, Goku," Chi-Chi said pointing to her breasts. "I can't go a week in these things! It's so heavy and difficult to walk in. I'm still getting used to it."

"Looks like you gonna have to," Goku said. He looked at her from the side. He couldn't believe how big she was. He wondered if her enhanced breasts were soft as before. Goku cupped her left breast and slightly squeezed it.

"What are you doing? Chi-Chi asked.

"I just wanted to see if it's soft as before." He squeezed a little harder.

Chi-Chi slapped Goku's hand away. "Don't squeeze so hard. They are still sensitive and I don't want you to burst the implants and have me leak."

"I'll be careful," Goku said and squeezed her left breast gently this time. He then turned Chi-Chi towards him. She looked at him confused.

Goku began unbuttoning Chi-Chi's shirt and removed her bra. Chi-Chi started to ask Goku what he was doing but now he was cupping both her breasts. He squeezed them gently and began massaging them. 

"It still feels soft. It's nice. I like it."

As Goku touched her, Chi-Chi was beginning to feel arouse. This was the last thing she had wanted or was expecting right now. "Goku…" Chi-Chi moaned. "Stop."

"Why?" Goku asked. 

"Because I'm liking this a little too much," she breathed heavily.

"So?" Goku said as he nibbled her neck. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Chi-Chi moaned as she felt herself being placed on her back and Goku above her. She pulled him closer to kiss him. "But the boys…we don't have time for this."

Goku silenced Chi-Chi with a passionate kiss. Chi-Chi kissed him back more fervently and began pulling his shirt up his back. Goku pulled his lips from Chi-Chi's to remove his shirt. "Gohan's still out because he's Saiyaman after school and Goten won't be back until dinner. We've got plenty of time."

"Goku!" Chi-Chi shrieked playfully as her husband played with her breasts more ardently. This week might not be so bad after all.

To Be Continued

Chuquita: Thanks! Yeah, Bulma got in trouble all right! Hee. Hee. Well, I figured you guys would think its breast but sometimes there are reviewers that prefer to wait and see and not have someone guess it. 

SS4ChiChi: Well, you know now.

Jen: It's going to get more insane as the story progresses. Hee. Hee. I'm so naughty.

Lady Athena: How I come up with the fics? Well, I find the homes of my favorite published authors and I use Vegeta to get them to tell me ideas. LOL! I have a weird imagination and I get inspired by things I may see on TV, or read. Well, you know why ChiChi is so shocked now! Heh. Heh. I don't Goku mind though. 

Carrie: Goku and Goten are fine and Goku's really having some fun now! Heh. Heh. The next chapter is insane. I'm such a naughty person for that one. LOL! I think Akira Toriyama's works are influencing me a little too much! Heh. Heh.

SSJ Chika: Why do I do it? Because I can. Mwhahaha!! You think I'm bad now, wait to the next chapter.

Gogirl: I think you know what Goku's reaction gonna be. Heh. Heh. Ah, TV, you influence me too much. ::sees Goku taking the TV out of my room:: HEY! I didn't say you can take it!!

Moon Girl: It's not that bad for ChiChi. She's not minding it now and neither is Goku.

Danichan: Yes! You're right!! LOL! Blast the Simpsons for creating that episode! I'm so bad for writing this! The receptionist got what she deserved though. I hope you're feeling better.


	3. Chapter Three

****

AN: Okay, I've been receiving the nearly the same reviews over and over again in ff.net and email by this story reminding them of the Simpsons. Yes, I got inspired to write this fic because of the Simpsons episodes where Marge gets her breasts implants. I thought you would figure it out on your own and not repeat it over and over and over again in reviews and emails. Maybe I should've mentioned that it was the Simpsons from the last chapter, but I didn't think I needed to. In other words, there's no need to repeat it again and again.

Another thing, for those of you privately emailing me with suggestions for this story, please stop. As for this story and all my stories, I have an outline written out of what I want done to my story and I'm following that. I won't be making any changes unless _I_ want to. Come on, after all the stories I've written so far, don't you trust me? ::Looks at Past Returns:: Um, maybe not.

There's a bonus to this story. I was having so much fun with it and since I'm in a very good mood, I decided to add Parts three and four together.

Chi-Chi's Surprise

Part Three

Gohan flew home smoothly in his Saiyaman costume. When he was in the country area near his home, Gohan switched back to his school clothes. It was safe to change since the area was nearly isolated. Crime fighting took more time than usual today since he and Videl foiled two bank robberies and a high speed chase. He was arriving home in time to eat dinner and to do some reading for his term paper. 

As he flew home, Gohan felt Goten's presence nearby. He looked back and saw his little brother flying towards him. Gohan wondered why Goten was out now. He could take care of himself, but with it being so close to dinnertime, Goten was often home with his parents.

"Hey, little bro. What are you doing out here and where did you come from?"

"From Krillin's. Dad wanted to talk to Mom alone."

'That's odd,' Gohan thought. He shrugged, forgetting it and the two headed for home. Gohan opened the door and he and his brother walked in. They found their parents in the kitchen. Chi-Chi was at the stove stirring a pot of what smelt like beef stew and Goku was at her side. His body was covering Chi-Chi's from their view. Before they could greet their parents, they saw their father nibbling on their mother's ear and Chi-Chi was giggling.

"Stop, Goku," Chi-Chi squealed and gently pushed Goku back.

Gohan blushed. Now he had an understanding as to why his Dad sent Goten out. 'Still, couldn't they have waited until tonight?'

"Hi, Mom! Hi Dad!" Goten said cheerfully, not aware of anything.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Gohan greeted his parents. "How was your spa, Mom?" Gohan had remembered Chi-Chi telling him at dinner the other night that she was going to the spa with Bulma. Maybe it was her treatments that got his father excited for his mom, Gohan figured.

"It went very nice, Gohan until my last appointment. This stupid doctor gave me something I didn't want and I didn't know about until it was done. The doctor said he will get rid of them in a week," Chi-Chi explained. 

"Get rid of what, Mom?" Gohan asked concern now.

"They didn't give you a wax treatment did they, Momma?" Goten asked worried.

"No, Goten, I wish they had but they gave me these," Chi-Chi said as she stepped from hiding behind Goku's body to face her sons.

Gohan and Goten's eyes tripled in size and their mouths dropped. The two sons stared in silence for a minute before Gohan found his voice. "MOM!" Gohan screamed. He pointed to her breasts. "Y-y-your…t-t-they're… " He still couldn't even get the words out.

"Momma! What happened to your chest?! They're huge!!" Goten blurted what Gohan wanted to say. 

"I know, Goten. The stupid receptionist had this ordered without my knowledge. I dealt with her and the doctor said I should have these out in a week."

"Oh, well at least it's not permanent," Gohan said. 

"Yes, but I still have to walk with these for a week and it's not going to be comfortable, especially when I go out in public. I have that PTA meeting to attend tomorrow--"

"I can go by myself if you want to stay home, Chi-Chi," Goku offered.

Chi-Chi laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, right. No, Goku, we're all going, but we'll be quick about it." Chi-Chi waved a hand dismissing the matter. "Enough of that. Boys, go and wash your hands. Dinner is ready."

"Okay," Gohan and Goten said and bounded upstairs to get ready for dinner.

"Chi-Chi, are they really uncomfortable?" Goku asked once their sons were out of the room.

"Yes. They're so big and heavy--"

"And soft and bouncy," Goku added and poke one of Chi-Chi's breasts to prove that point. "You didn't seem to mind them earlier."

Chi-Chi blushed and playfully slapped Goku across his chest. "Stop that." Goku smiled and did it again and Chi-Chi slapped his hand away once more. "Stop it or no dinner," she warned. Goku stepped back from Chi-Chi in fear she would go through with her threat, which caused her to laugh. "You're still the same after all this time, Goku."

Goku sulked and crossed his arms. "You're not being fair."

Chi-Chi laughed softly and kissed Goku's cheek gently. "You can't have your way all the time, Goku."

****

The rest of the evening returned to normal for the Son Family and the Chi-Chi's enhanced breasts story was forgotten, especially when dinner arrived.

The following morning, Master Roshi crept up on the grounds of Goku and Chi-Chi's house quietly. When Master Roshi saw Krillin take 18 to their room, Master Roshi went to his, got in his closet and pressed his ears against the walls. It was the only way his room connected to Krillin and 18's. At first, he thought Krillin and 18 were going to have a quickie and he wanted to hear it, but instead he heard Krillin explain to 18 why Goten was there and Chi-Chi's plastic surgery.

Master Roshi's almost bled his white shirt a full red when he heard about Chi-Chi. She was already a nice size and to think that she was even bigger, well, that just got his perverted mind working. In his dirty past, he was able to grab real and fake breasts. It didn't matter to him if they were real or not; he just like squeezing and burying his head between them. 

Over the years, since he had students, he wasn't able to do these things as much as he would like because Krillin or his friends would call him out on it. Master Roshi remembered back to when he trained Goku as a boy who was too naïve to understand and often asked what was the big deal about it. But, ah, Goku was a married man now so he should fully understand, and now he had a very hot wife with breasts implants. Surely, Goku would be having some fun with them. Master Roshi was determined to have some fun himself. After all, he did train Goku and he felt himself entitled to groping and hopefully get him some naked pictures of Goku's wife.

Master Roshi went around one side of the house and peeked in through a window. He saw Gohan and Goten sleeping soundly in their beds. He moved over to another window. The windows were opened but the curtains were closed. Roshi pushed the curtains opened a little and looked in. Goku was sleeping in the bed and he was alone! This made Roshi wonder where Chi-Chi was. Looking some more, Roshi saw clothes were scattered about the floor. The Old Hermit knew how clean and neat Chi-Chi kept things so the scattered clothes only meant one thing.

'Oh, yeah! Goku got some action last night which means Chi-Chi is naked somewhere!! Well done, Goku! I knew I had some influence on you!' Roshi cheered his former student excitedly. 

The pervert then heard sounds of water and Roshi realized Chi-Chi was in the shower. Master Roshi's nose bled heavily so he took out a cloth to stop the bleeding. Roshi quickly ran to where the bathroom was. He arrived just in time to hear the water being turned off. This really made Roshi excited, and what made the situation even better for him was that the window was opened even of the curtains were closed. More than likely, the window was left opened to let some steam out.

Roshi quietly sung to himself, "Boobies, I'm gonna see some boobies. Boobies, I hope I don't get any cooties."

Roshi was determined to get some pictures and nothing was going to stop him now. He pushed the curtains enough to get his camera through. 'Now, all I have to do is get a full frontal shot of Chi-Chi and her new boobies and I'm set for life!' He thought naughtily.

The shower curtain opened.

'Here it comes!' Roshi thought.

One of Chi-Chi's legs stepped out.

'Don't keep an old man in suspense!' He yelled impatiently. 'Ooh, nice leg. Something that can wrap around me nicely if I were that lucky.'

Chi-Chi stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. Master Roshi saw the size of Chi-Chi's breasts through the towel and a heavy nosebleed took over, causing Roshi to fall over in surprise and miss his shot. He got up quickly and fumbled with the camera. It fogged up with his heavy breathing, so Roshi cleaned and refocused it. Chi-Chi was standing in front of the mirror removing the shower cap and combing her hair. Roshi focused the camera on Chi-Chi's breasts.

'Whoa! Look at the size of those chichi's on Chi-Chi. Heh. Heh. She definitely fits her name, all right.' He snapped a picture. Master Roshi refocused the camera to take a side shot of Chi-Chi. He ogled her body and dirty thoughts were coming in mind. This was the first time Master Roshi saw so much skin on Chi-Chi. The short towel revealed a lot of her legs and arms. 'She's still in mighty fine shape after all these years. No wonder Chi-Chi can control Goku. If I had a wife with a body like that, she can do anything she want with me. Heh. Heh. Now take off that towel so Daddy can get a real shot.'

Chi-Chi placed her comb in the drawer and walked out.

'Dang it! Oh, the bedroom!' Master Roshi rushed over to Goku and Chi-Chi's window of their bedroom. Master Roshi opened the curtains a little bit more so he could get his camera through and get some pictures. 

Roshi took another shot of Chi-Chi. This time from behind. She was in the closet looking for some clothes to wear. Roshi noticed Chi-Chi's undergarments were on the dresser. 

'All right! She hadn't put it on yet! Someone is smiling down on me!'

Chi-Chi pulled out a dress and frowned. "Hmm, this fit's the breasts but it's too big for the rest of my body. I'll have to sew it later. This won't do." She put the dress up and pulled out a skirt and a large blouse that would fit her bust line. "Hmm, maybe." She placed those on the doorknob of her closet door and resumed looking for some clothes to wear.

Chi-Chi heard shuffling. She looked over to the bed to see Goku awakening. Goku sat up and yawned. "Morning, Chi-Chi."

"Morning, Goku." Chi-Chi said as she resumed her search in the closet. She pulled out another shirt. "Maybe this one?"

"I've never seen that shirt before," Goku said sleepily and yawned again.

"I bought it yesterday. I told you I had to buy more clothes because of my breasts. I'll be glad to get rid of them. They are causing so much trouble."

Goku got out of bed, stretched some more and walked in front of Chi-Chi, blocking Roshi's view. 'Darn it! I don't want to see Goku's naked butt! I want to see Chi-Chi's! Move, you fool!' 

Goku smiled down at Chi-Chi. "It wasn't that much trouble last night."

From what Roshi could see, he saw Chi-Chi's towel drop to the floor. Master Roshi's nose began to bleed again. 'Oh, yeah! Good boy, Goku! Now move out of the way so I can get a shot! I need my full frontal shot of Chi-Chi!'

From Roshi's view, Goku wasn't moving. He was kissing Chi-Chi and one of his hands seem to be on Chi-Chi's right breast while the other around her waist. It was strange to see Goku this intimate with his wife. Sure, he'd seen Goku hugged his wife and kiss her at times but seeing this was strange. A lecherous grin crossed the old man's face. 'I guess this means he's figured out why breasts are so great, but right now I want him to move so I can get a shot of Chi-Chi!! Move, dummy!! MOVE!!'

Chi-Chi broke the kiss. "We need to stop. I have to make breakfast for Gohan before he goes to school."

"Okay." Goku agreed and stepped back. 

'Yes. Okay, Goku. Move three steps to the right.' Roshi checked his camera. Yep. It was ready. This was a new camera he bought and he was going to use all 27 exposures even if it killed him.

The plan backfired for Master Roshi as Chi-Chi started to get dressed in front of Goku. The two were talking about trivial things according to Master Roshi.

'Darn it, boy! Stop ruining my fun and move so I can take naked pictures of your wife!!'

Chi-Chi now fully dressed; put up the clothes she wasn't going to wear back in her closet and left the room. Master Roshi sat down on the grass and sulked. He was so close and he failed. He slammed a fist on the grass in anger. 'I gotta think of another way. I won't miss this opportunity!'

Master Roshi smiled wickedly as an idea came to mind. He rubbed his hands together. 'Heh. Heh. That's how I'll do it.' He snickered to himself and ran off to carry out his plan. 

****

"Bye, everyone!" Gohan said as he stepped out of the house.

"Have a good day at school, dear," Chi-Chi told Gohan as he head off for school. 

"Bye, Gohan!" Goku said and took a huge bit of his breakfast.

"Oh!" Chi-Chi realized. She had to remind Gohan before he forgot. "Come home early so we can leave for the PTA meeting together."

"I will, Mom."

"Gohan, are you gonna show me around your school?" Goten asked, sitting at the table with his father.

"Sure will. We'll do that while Mom and Dad talk to my teachers," Gohan promised. He pressed a button on his watch, transformed into Saiyaman and flew off. 

"Goten, after you finish breakfast, I want you to go and take your shower so we can get started on your lessons. After that, you can play with your father for the rest of the day."

"'Kay!" Goten said as he ate even more rapidly.

Goku stared at Chi-Chi with admiration. He still found it almost unbelievable at how much she had changed since he died. He was going to pondered it further when a knock at the door distracted Goku from his thoughts.

It wasn't often they got visitors since they lived in the mountains. Chi-Chi dried her hands at the sink and walked to the door. When she opened it, she gasped and slammed it hard. 

Goku looked up surprised. "Who was it, Chi-Chi?"  


"Master Roshi."

"I wonder what he's doing here," Goku thought oblivious.

"What do you think?" Chi-Chi asked and pointed to her breasts.

"But he doesn't know about that," Goku pointed out.

"Either Bulma or Krillin told him about it. I'm gonna kill them!" Chi-Chi screamed in fury.

Master Roshi knocked again. "I know you're there. How come I can't come in?"  


"You answer it and you get rid of him," Chi-Chi ordered, leaving the door. "Come on, Goten. I'll get your bath started." She took her youngest son upstairs, not wanting him to get influence by the dirty old man.

When Chi-Chi and Goten were gone, Goku opened the door and let Master Roshi in. Master Roshi looked around to find Chi-Chi gone. He mentally cursed. He wanted to get an up close look at Chi-Chi.

"Say, uh, hi, Goku. I saw Chi-Chi for a moment and she looked different. What happened?" 

"Oh, Chi-Chi went to the spa with Bulma and the doctors accidentally gave her breasts implants," Goku explained.

"Oh, wow. That's a shame," Roshi said as he let himself in and sat on the sofa.

Even Goku knew something was up. No way would Master Roshi say it's a shame Chi-Chi got breasts implants. "So, why are you here?" he asked cautiously.  


"Well, uh, I have this present for you," Roshi said showing Goku a gift wrapped box.

"Really?" Goku smiled seeing the box. "Thanks."

Goku reached out for it but Master Roshi pulled back. "Now, Goku. I want you to promise me that you will use it. I hate buying gifts for people who don't use it."  
  
"I promise to use it," Goku assured him.

"And when you use it," Roshi warned while still holding the box from Goku. "I want to see it. That's the only proof I will have that you actually used the gift."

Goku was confused. What did Roshi mean by that? "Uh…okay. Sure."

'Oh, yeah! I'm so smart!' Roshi thought wickedly. He handed Goku the box.

Goku took the box, tore off the wrappings and opened it. There were clothes Goku instantly realized wasn't for him. The first item he pulled out was a string bikini. The next one was a white, short piece of see through lingerie. There was another piece of lingerie with a plunging neckline. The last item Goku pulled out was a camera.

"Master Roshi," Goku began blandly, "these are women's clothes."

"I know," the old man nodded his head elatedly.

"I can't wear them."

"I know!" He busted with excitement. "You can give it to Chi-Chi and have her wear them. She is that size now. I overheard Krillin and thought I should help out by buying some clothes. You can take pictures of Chi-Chi in them and you can show me the pictures!" 

Goku frowned at Master Roshi lying about not knowing of Chi-Chi's dilemma. "Master Roshi, I'm not showing you pictures of my wife in these things."

"Oh, yes you are!" Roshi said wagging a finger at Goku. "You promised that you would and you never break your promises!"

"I didn't mean that!" Goku shouted trying to set things straight. "You tricked me."

"It doesn't matter! You promised to marry Chi-Chi without knowing what marriage really was! You can do this, too!"

"Chi-Chi will kill me!" 

"Let her kill you after you get me those pictures! You promised and you can't back out of it no matter what! A promise is a promise!"

"B-b-but…" Goku stuttered, trying to find something to say.

"Oooh, yeah! Make sure you get lots of butt shots!" Roshi told Goku. "I like those!"

"That's not I what I meant!" Goku tried to explain. Master Roshi wasn't going to listen to Goku. Goku racked his mind trying to find something to defend himself with or get out of the situation Master Roshi trapped him in, but he couldn't think of anything. Roshi got him good. A promise was a promise, and Goku was a man of honor who fulfilled any promise he'd make but he didn't want to fulfill _this_ promise! His wife would kill him! Still… "All right. I'll take the pictures," Goku said quietly.

Roshi stood and shook Goku's hand. "Well done, my boy! You've made an old man very happy!"

'And I just committed suicide,' Goku thought.

"Get me those pictures as soon as possible." Master Roshi gave a wave and left the house. Outside Roshi jumped in the air. "YAHOO! Roshi, you are a genius."

Goku couldn't believe he got tricked like that. He should've known something was up. How was he going to tell Chi-Chi this?  


"Goten is taking his bath. What did Master Roshi want?" Chi-Chi asked as she entered the room. "I saw him leaving when I looked out the window. He looked happy."

When Chi-Chi sat beside him, Goku showed Chi-Chi the box Roshi gave him. "He gave me this."

Chi-Chi looked inside the box and saw the skimpy pieces of clothing. "So, he found out. What's the camera for?"

"He wants me to take pictures of you in this outfit and show them to him."  
  
Chi-Chi laughed out loud. "He said that!" She continued to laugh even more hysterically. "I can't believe he would be so bold. What did he say when you told him no?"

"I didn't."

Here it comes.

Chi-Chi laughing face quickly turned to anger. "What?" Her left eye twitched as her anger rose. "What did you tell him, Goku?"

"I said that I would," he mumbled quietly and prepared for the assault.  
  
"WHAT!" Chi-Chi shrieked. She grabbed Goku by the top of his shirt and shoved her face into his. "Goku, how could you do that?!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"He tricked me! He said he had a gift for me and made me promise to use it and let him see it before giving me the box," Goku explained. "I didn't know it was _that_ until after I opened the box! Honest! You know I wouldn't do that on purpose."

Chi-Chi did know Goku would never do something like this to her. She remembered Goku telling her about that deal he made with the Old Kai in which he promised the old man he could touch Bulma's breasts and behind and later on after the Earth was blown up, dirty pictures of her… that was until Vegeta found out and became furious with the suggestion. In the end, it didn't matter, since they never had to fulfill the deal. 

Chi-Chi released Goku and sat back in her seat, fuming and thinking. How to get out of this? She knew how Goku was and if he made a promise, he would have no choice but to do it, even if he didn't like it. That was just the way he was. Still, there had to be a loophole here somewhere. 'Well, if Master Roshi can trick my husband into promising to get those pictures, I'm going to trick him.' "Goku, you can take the pictures."

She spoke so calm as if it wasn't a big deal anymore. "What?!" Goku nearly fell over in shock. That was the last thing he expected his wife to say. "Chi-Chi, do you know what you are saying?!"

Chi-Chi gave Goku a wicked look. "Of course I do. I'm going to wear these clothes." She picked the white sheer lingerie and ran her fingers over the soft material. "And you're going to take the pictures. Ooh, this feels nice. Roshi is a pervert but he definitely knows how to pick lingerie."

Goku placed a hand on Chi-Chi's forehead and the other on his. The temperatures felt about right. "You don't have a fever."

Chi-Chi laughed at Goku as she pushed his hand away but that wicked visage never left her face. "You're just so cute sometimes. What's the matter, Goku? Don't you trust me?"

This was confusing to Goku. The way she was looking… it was similar to the looks she gave Goku sometimes when they were intimate together and since they weren't alone in their bedroom, Goku didn't know if he should be scared or turned on. "Of course I trust you, Chi-Chi, but--" he was silenced when Chi-Chi placed two fingers on Goku's lips.

"Then just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

****

Vegeta flew to Goku's home at great speed. In all the years he knew Goku, he never been to Goku's home. He only heard from Bulma that he lived in the mountains. Perfect setting for a vulgar idiot, Vegeta thought. Goku wasn't his objective this time. It was Chi-Chi he wanted to deal with. Last night, when Bulma was removing her makeup, Vegeta saw the cut on Bulma's lips and the slight bruise on her cheek. After demanding Bulma to tell him what happened to her, Bulma explained about the spa and breasts implants Chi-Chi got. 

Vegeta didn't care about the breasts implants but he was irritated by the fact that Chi-Chi punched his wife. He wouldn't hurt Chi-Chi physically knowing Goku would come after him and he was much stronger than the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta decided to scare Chi-Chi and have her begged for mercy. He smirked. That'll teach her. She may be able to control everyone else with her temper but not him. He landed at the Son House and pounded on the door. He didn't sense Goku's ki so that made the situation even better. 

Chi-Chi hummed to herself as she placed another batch of cookies on a pan. There were already two pans in the oven ready to be taken out at any moment. She was getting ready for the carnival that weekend and knew to cook several cookies. She had two batches made--one for Goku and their sons and the other for the people that will be at the carnival.

She heard the pounding at her door and went to answer it, irritated at who could be so rude. "Vegeta?" He never came there. Why was he here?

Vegeta just stared at Chi-Chi or rather correctly, her breasts. He heard from Bulma about the implants but he didn't imagine they would be so huge. 

Chi-Chi became irritated, knowing what Vegeta was looking at. "They're implants, okay! The stupid doctor gave it to me! I'm sure Bulma told you! What, you came to make fun of me with it?! Huh! Answer me!"

Chi-Chi's screaming snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts that were becoming dirty. Vegeta stepped in the house without being asked to. "I came to talk about what you did to Bulma?" It came out more as a question than a statement. That was why he came right? Vegeta wasn't sure now. When he saw Chi-Chi's breasts, he completely forgot everything.

"Oh!" Chi-Chi realized. "You mean the punch? About that--" Chi-Chi was cut off when the timer from the oven buzzed. Chi-Chi put on her oven mittens and pulled out the two pans of cookies from the oven. She placed them on the stove and put the two waiting pans in the oven. She reset the timer and turned back to Vegeta. "Anyway, I apologize for hitting Bulma. I was just upset that she had a hand at me getting these things. I know it wasn't intentional on her part."

Vegeta knew he should say something but Chi-Chi's breasts were so distracting. He started to wonder what they looked like and how they felt. 'UGH! What is wrong with me?' He shook his head getting the dirty thought out of his mind. He crossed his arms and turned his back on Chi-Chi. Now he wouldn't be so distracted. 

"You will not do that again!" Vegeta ordered.

"I don't plan to. Is that all you came here for because I'm very busy today. I have to cook another batch of cookies and dinner for the family before we go to the PTA meeting tonight at Gohan's school."

"Uh…yeah. That's it." Vegeta said feeling like an idiot right now. 

"Good," Chi-Chi said opening her door. She was expecting Vegeta to leave at this point but he seemed to be acting odd. She didn't know what was wrong with him. "Tell Bulma I said hello and I'm sorry for hitting her."

"Um…sure." Vegeta said, keeping his head low and walked out the door.

Chi-Chi looked on confused as she saw Vegeta fly off. "Huh. That was strange."

****

"Wow! Your school is so big, Gohan!" Goten said in amazement as he and his family walked from the parking lot to Gohan's school.

"Yeah, it looked to me big at first but once I got used to it, it's not that big at all," Gohan told his little brother.

The start of the PTA meeting was boring with the principal's long winded speech about education and the activities going on in the school. Goten yawned and leaned on Goku, falling asleep. Goku yawned and started to fall asleep himself. How boring can it get? Chi-Chi nudged Goku with her elbow, telling him to stay awake. It was no fun for her either, especially with the stares from the men she got and the glares from the women who were upset with Chi-Chi because their husband couldn't keep their eyes off her. 

'I'm not coming back here until Gohan's graduation,' Chi-Chi told herself.

Another thirty minutes later and everyone dispersed. The parents and students went to see their student's teachers and learn of their progress. There were students from the Beta Club assisting some parents with finding their child's classes since the child didn't attend the meeting. Gohan gave his parents his class schedule and mentioned three of his classes were on the same floor. He told them the room numbers and teachers name so they wouldn't get lost since he promised Goten to show him around the school while Goku and Chi-Chi talked to his teachers. 

The first two teachers Goku and Chi-Chi saw were women so it went smoothly for the most part after the teachers got over the shock of seeing Chi-Chi's enormous breasts on her slim frame. They both praised on how well behave and what good a student Gohan was. The third teacher, Goku and Chi-Chi met was Gohan's Biology teacher, who was a man. 

He was nearly drooling when he saw Chi-Chi and did his best to divert his eyes off Chi-Chi. It would be very inappropriate if he stared at his student's mother in such a lewd way, especially in front of her husband. He already knew about Gohan's father. The teacher was a big fan of martial arts. He went to the 23rd Tournament when he was a teenager and remembered seeing Goku fight in the tournament. He knew how strong Goku was and the last thing this biology teacher wanted was to be in a body cast for looking at this man's wife the wrong way.

"Your son, Gohan, is a very good student. He gets A's on his homework, tests and lab assignments. He's honest and very respectful to his teachers and students."

"Thank you for telling us this. Gohan is a very hard worker and takes his studies seriously," Chi-Chi said pleased with Gohan's progress. 

The teacher smiled and quickly looked back down at some assignments from Gohan. "It's very clear on the way his assignments are done that he works hard." 'I can do this. I can do this.' The teacher told himself. 'It's just breasts. I'm a biology teacher. It's perfectly normal.' He looked up sure he could look at Chi-Chi without making his eyes go lower. He smiled at the happy parents. "Gohan works abreast," he flustered nervously. "I-I mean he works side by side with his fellow classmates very well."

"Thank you. We are both very proud of our Gohan," Chi-Chi said. Now she was beginning to feel uncomfortable and ready to leave. "I think we should go. We have three more teachers to see." Chi-Chi bowed before the teacher in respect while Goku just smiled and sat there. Chi-Chi glared at Goku and he bowed as well. They thanked him once more and left.

"I can't take this anymore," Chi-Chi said once they were out of the room. Chi-Chi looked at Gohan's schedule. "There are two more teachers they are female. There's one more male and it's Gohan's gym teacher. You can talk to him."

"Okay. Then we can go home?"

"Yes, Goku," Chi-Chi answered. "I'm tired, too, but…" she smiled and giving Goku that secret look she gave them when they were alone, reached up to whisper sultrily in Goku's ear. "After the boys are asleep, we can take those pictures." 

"Are you sure about that?" Goku really wanted to know what Chi-Chi had in mind.

"I'm very sure, Goku. Don't worry. Everything will be all right," she assured him with a kiss on his cheek. Her visage changed back to her motherly mode instead of the sultry wife. "Now, let's deal with this first." They found a student who would show Goku where the gym was and the two promised to meet back at Gohan's history class where Chi-Chi would talk with his teacher. 

The last two teachers Chi-Chi talked with were good and gave praises about Gohan's excellent work. Chi-Chi wasn't the only parent in the room. In fact, Sharpner's father was in the room learning about his son's progress. Like his son, Sharpner's father was very vain about his looks and kept himself in great shape. He had arrived late to the PTA meeting and went straight to the history teacher since he knew of his son's bad progress there. He watched Chi-Chi as she talked to the teacher about Gohan. He himself already talked to the teacher about his son's progress.

'Hmm, she's pretty. Didn't think I'd find a date here.' He stared at Chi-Chi's breasts. 'Nice rack. I wouldn't mind getting some of that.' He looked her over carefully and saw her left hand was bare. 'No ring. Perfect.'

Sharpner's father, Pencil waited outside the room for Chi-Chi to step out. It wasn't long after he left that Chi-Chi stepped out of the room. 'Time to make my move.' "Excuse me; you're Son Gohan's mother correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Pencil. Sharpner's father. He takes a few classes with him."

Chi-Chi smiled recalling the name. "Gohan has told me about some of his classmates."

"Our good looks run well in the family," Pencil said stretching and subtly flexing his muscles thinking that would impress Chi-Chi. The idea went over her head as it seemed she didn't notice he was trying to. "But our brains had never been good in history. It's so boring. I was thinking maybe your son could tutor mine."

Chi-Chi frowned thoughtfully. "I will have to talk to him about it. It's up to him. Gohan is very busy and has his own studies and other activities that keeps him very busy."

"If you could get him to tutor my son, I could repay you with din--"

"Hey, Chi-Chi!" Goku said approaching the two. "I talked to the gym teacher and he said Gohan's doing very well. As if that's a big surprise," Goku added with a knowing wink.

With Gohan being half Saiyan, how could that be a surprise? "Of course," Chi-Chi laughed. "Oh, excuse me. Pencil, this is my husband, Son Goku."

"Husband?" Pencil was taken aback. 'Great. Should've known someone like that would've been off the market quick.' He looked Goku over in his suit. 'What a skinny man. I'll break his hand.' Pencil forced a smile. "Nice to meet you, Son Goku." 

Pencil reach a hand out to shake Goku's hand and squeeze the life out of it. Goku took Pencil's hand and shook it. He felt Pencil trying to squeeze his hand. 'What's he doing? What a weak hand shake he got. I know! I can show him what a real firm hand shake feels like,' Goku thought cheerfully to himself and squeezed it. 

Pencil winced in pain, but in his mind he was screaming in pain. 'What is he? He looks so skinny but his grip is so strong!' Thankfully, Goku released Pencil's hand. Pencil forced a smile.

"I'll talk to Gohan about tutoring your son," Chi-Chi said.

"NO!" Pencil said in a pained voice. "I think I'll get my son a tutor."

"All right then. Have a good night," Chi-Chi said. Goku said his goodbye as well and left to find Gohan and Goten. When Goku and Chi-Chi were out of sight, Pencil grabbed his nearly broken hand and fell to his knees in pain.

****

"That wasn't so bad. Not everyone took notice of you, Chi-Chi,"

Goku said as the family drove home. He looked back briefly and saw Goten was already fast asleep in the backseat, using his older brother's arm as a pillow. He had a lot of fun today seeing Gohan's school--seeing what the classrooms looked like, running on the track and baseball field, sneaking in the cafeteria and playing around in the gym where he met one of Gohan's teachers. 

"Maybe so, but I'll feel much better when I have my normal body back," Chi-Chi said . "Enough of that. Good work on your schooling, Gohan. I'm so proud of you. Your teacher have such high praises about you. You're going to be a great scholar all right."

Gohan blushed, a little embarrassed. "Thanks, Mom."

"I didn't see Videl tonight. How come she and her father didn't come?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Hercule said he didn't want to cause a scene by coming, but I think it was Videl talking her father out of coming. She's getting tired of him boasting and taking credit on things he didn't do," Gohan explained.

"But he's coming to the carnival?" Chi-Chi thought.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Not really. After he learned Goku was going to be Mr. Muscles at the carnival, he said he would be busy with his training school."

"In other words, he doesn't want his 'fans' challenging your father and Hercule to the weights together to see who's the real," Chi-Chi guessed laughing. 

Once the family got home, Gohan carried his little brother to bed and said good night to his parents. Goku and Chi-Chi said good night as well went to their own bedroom. 

Goku shed his jacket, shirt and tie all the while wondering what Chi-Chi was thinking. Maybe the new breasts were affecting Chi-Chi's thinking. She had slipped in the bathroom to put on one of the outfits. Goku had put up his suit and was hanging it up when the door opened and Chi-Chi stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing her robe, which was partially open and Goku could see what she was wearing--the white see through lingerie.

Goku felt his breath quickening at the site and his body began to heat up. "Chi-Chi, is this really a good idea?"

"Goku, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think this was a good idea."

"But could you tell me why? Are you really going to let Master Roshi see these pictures?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "You can't wait, can you? Fine. I'll tell you." 

Chi-Chi explained to Goku her plan and once she did, Goku was more than willing to take the pictures now that he knew what his clever wife was up to. 

To Be Continued

Mic Mic: Well, ChiChi doesn't want her husband to see her as being that big. It can be a bit intimidating to some men and plus she's very uncomfortable about it.

Lady Athena: That's Gohan's trip and he will be going not Chi-Chi and no Toriyama won't make an appearance in the story. Sorry. ChiChi got some attention all right, especially from Roshi.

Sadako: Well, it's not that bad for Chi-Chi. It's all supposed to be humorous. Nah, it's not bad for Goku. Hee. Hee. He seems to be enjoying himself.

Carrie: No, it doesn't seem like Goku minds. Hee. Hee. The only thing that's similar to the Simpsons episode is that ChiChi got the implants and Goku liking it like Homer did. Homer's reaction was so funny. Yes, I am naughty, especially for that Roshi scene. I laughed so much when I was writing it. I started to cry a little from laughing so much. Hee. Hee. I told you this chapter was going to be naughty.

SSJ Chika: Glad you liked it. I hope you laughed a lot at this one. I know I did when I wrote it.

Moon Girl: They both got what was coming to them. ChiChi is still a little uncomfortable with them but she is getting used to them.

Gogirl: Hee. Hee. They both had it coming especially the pervert in the mall. Could things get any more hilarious? I thought so with this chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

****

AN: This was supposed to be the carnival part but I didn't want my story to end so soon, so I created this chapter. The carnival will be in the next one and worth the wait. At least I hope you guys will think so.

Chi-Chi's Surprise

Part Four

Master Roshi hummed to himself as he watched his favorite program on TV--an exercise program with young women as the instructors. Of course the Old Hermit wasn't doing any of the exercise at all, but staring and the women's breasts and their legs, especially when they opened and closed during their leg stretches.

When the exercise program was over, Roshi pulled himself from the TV and relaxed against the couch. It's been three days since he tricked Goku into getting pictures of Chi-Chi's breasts in the clothes he bought. Roshi wondered how Goku told Chi-Chi, how she reacted and how Goku talked Chi-Chi into it. Master Roshi knew how stubborn Chi-Chi could be at times and convincing her to agree to this had to be difficult even if Goku seem to be the only person who could control Chi-Chi. Roshi didn't care how Goku got it done. He just wanted to see Chi-Chi in those clothes he bought. A drop of blood fell from his nose as he wondered what types of poses Chi-Chi made.

The Turtle Hermit's mind filled with several erotic images Chi-Chi possibly made. Master Roshi cheeks turned her and his breathing got heavier and heavier as the images he thought of got dirtier and dirtier. A full nose bleed came over Master Roshi. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to see those pictures or at least get confirmation that Chi-Chi took the pictures. That Chi-Chi could be sneaky as well, but no matter how sneaky she was, she couldn't get herself out of that deal Roshi tricked Goku in. However, just in case Chi-Chi got out of taking the pictures, Roshi was going to make sure he saw something of Chi-Chi.

Master Roshi ran upstairs to his room and rummaged through his closet. It had to be here somewhere. He smiled wickedly when he found it in a box in the back of his closet. Master Roshi dusted off the video camera. It had been years since he used it. He hooked the power and checked the footage that was on the tape. It was old footages of Lunch in her good form changing clothes in the bathroom and her bedroom. He also got some of Bulma when she stayed at the house occasionally. Master Roshi stopped the taped and rewound it. Those footages were nothing compared to the shots he would get of Chi-Chi. 

As he recharged the battery on the camera, Roshi begin thinking. 

"This plan isn't full proof. I'm going to need to do something else." Roshi crossed his arms and began thinking and thinking. He slapped his fingers in excitement. "Ha! I've got it!"

Once the camera was fully charged, Roshi stuffed the camera in a bag, grabbed a watch he got from Bulma a long time ago and headed downstairs. 18 was with Marron watching a children's program.

"I'm going out for a while and I'll be taking the air car," Roshi said as he grabbed the capsule that was in the kitchen drawer. 

18 watched Master Roshi cautiously. The old man rarely went out. It was usually up to Krillin to go out to get things. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just have to take this little gadget to be fixed. See ya!" Roshi said and rushed out the door.

18 looked on suspicious. "That old man is up to something."

Master Roshi went to the pharmacy to pick up some special medicine and headed for Goku and Chi-Chi's house. "I am a genius!" 

****

Bulma found herself on hold as she waited to get reservations for a new restaurant she had been trying to get in for months. She always wanted to go but Vegeta didn't. So, she turned off the power to the gravity machine and dismantled it in case Vegeta tried to find the power and fix it himself. Bulma told Vegeta she wouldn't put the power back in the room until he went out to dinner with her. 

Bulma looked through her magazine at some clothes she may buy while wondering what was taking so long for someone to take her off hold. She was about to give up when someone answered.

"Yes, hi. I'd like to make reservations for dinner for two tonight. Yes, I know it's late and your restaurant is very busy, but I was just able to make it tonight."

Bulma frowned, learning the restaurant was full for tonight. Bulma knew how the game worked. Restaurants were full a lot but if a celebrity stopped by, the manager worked his magic to allow the celebrity to eat dinner.

"Would it help if you knew I'm Bulma Briefs--daughter of Dr. Briefs, creator of the capsules?" Bulma fumed when she was turned down. How dare they? It always worked before. "You're going to regret turning me down!" Bulma yelled and slammed the phone down.

Bulma crossed her arms, fuming. She wanted to go to that restaurant. She heard great things about it from the food, the service and famous celebrities that went there often. She wanted to be apart of it. When Bulma wanted something, she could be one determined woman and right now she wanted to go this restaurant. After all, she told Vegeta they were going. She couldn't back out of it now and dare hear Vegeta mocking her. Bulma thought about other ways to get in the restaurant worked. Usually, if you're famous you can get in. If you had money, that was a big help. Having good looks could work to or--

Bulma smiled wickedly as she realized what she had to do. She had an idea, but bribery and heavy convincing on Goku's part would definitely be needed for this plan to work. Of course, she would get an earful from a grumpy Vegeta, but who cared about him now. Bulma wanted to go to that restaurant. Plus Vegeta would get a lot to eat so he can be quiet about it. Grabbing her purse, Bulma told her Mom that she was going out for a while and to look after Trunks. 

****

It was calm peaceful day for the Son Family. Chi-Chi looked on from her blanket watching two of her three favorite men at play in the lake not too far from her. It would've been great if all her children was here but Gohan was busy at school and that was just fine. It was Chi-Chi, Goku and Goten on a picnic together as a family. 

It was Chi-Chi who came up with the idea. Chi-Chi, Goku and Gohan went on picnics several times when Gohan was a child before the ordeal with the Saiyans, the three years before the Androids and that week before the Cell Games. Chi-Chi wanted Goten to experience the same joy and memories with his father on these family gatherings. They left their home after eleven and Goku drove them to the same spot where he, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Krillin had a picnic before he died at the Cell Games.

As Goku and Goten played around, Chi-Chi placed the lavish amount of food on a large picnic blanket. Once the food was set, she called for them to eat which the two Saiyans did greedily and happily. Chi-Chi took pictures of Goku with Goten together eating hungrily on the blanket. Chi-Chi refused to have pictures of herself taken because of her breasts enhancements and preferred to wait after they were out before any pictures of her were taking. She didn't want any memories of this incident. 

After eating, Goku told Goten a few stories of his wild adventures when he was a kid and one of him when he was dead in the Other World. Goten was hanging on his father's every word. Chi-Chi seen that look before. It was the same look Gohan had as a child and still as a teenager listening to his father talk about his adventures. Goku and Goten then went back in the lake to play. 

Goten was racing his father in the water. He laughed happily thinking he was going to beat his father since Goku was much farther back. "I'm going to beat you, Daddy!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Goku laughed as he easily caught up to Goten, grabbed Goten and tickled him. "Ha! I got you!"

Goten giggled incessantly. "I give, Daddy! Uncle! Uncle!" Goten gave in to his father's tickling. He heard about it from his mother and brother about his father being tickle king in the house, and now he was finding it very true as he was experiencing it himself.

Goku released Goten after he gave up, but Goten got his father back by dunking his father's head in the water. Chi-Chi laughed at the two playing together. This was a dream come true for her. When Goku was dead, Chi-Chi dreamed of days like this where Goku would play with the son he never met. There were so many nights when Goten was a newborn she wished he could hold his son. Goten wasn't a newborn now but still a child and Goku was back. This was so much better now as it was real and not something her mind conjured up.

Chi-Chi watched as Goku came out of the water and walked to her, leaving Goten to play in the water by himself. Chi-Chi held out a towel for him. Goku took it from her and wiped himself dry before sitting on the blanket. 

"Why don't you come in, Chi-Chi? The water's great!"

"I didn't buy swimsuits when I went shopping," Chi-Chi said and looked at her large breasts. She thought about Goku and how he was with her over the past few days. Goku didn't act any differently towards her when she got her implants. When he first saw them, he was startled, then curious but then he liked them. Chi-Chi wondered if he would be disappointed when they were gone. 

"Goku," Chi-Chi sat up on the blanket. "You don't mind that I'll be getting rid of these soon, do you?"

"No," Goku answered effortlessly. "It's nice but I like your other ones, too. These do make it difficult to hug you since they're so large and all." He placed a hand on Chi-Chi's back and rubbed his hand up and down gently. "How's your back?"

Because of her large breasts on her slim frame, it had put a strain on Chi-Chi's body. "It's fine. It's a little sore at times but I think I'm getting used to it."

"If they're bothering your back, then it shouldn't matter if I want them or not, right? You should get rid of them since it's making your back hurt."

Chi-Chi admitted he was right. It shouldn't matter if Goku liked it or not. It was her body. She would be living with them. Still, it did have an advantage. Chi-Chi looked out in the water and saw Goten happily playing with a fish. Chi-Chi moved closer and pressed her lean body against Goku's muscular frame. 

"But it's nice when you give me backrubs."

Goku took her indication and rubbed her lower back with his hands. "That better?"

"Yep. I'm glad I only have another day before I have to go out in public. I don't like the attention."

With his sharp hearing, Goku heard the sound of a car approaching. That was odd to him since no one came out in these parts. "Someone's coming."

Chi-Chi's eyes were close and she was too busy enjoying Goku's massage to care. "A stranger?"

Goku looked ahead in the car's direction. "No." He looked on and recognized who it was when the car came closer. "Bulma?"

"Bulma?" Chi-Chi's opened in surprised. "Why is she here?"

Bulma drove to the Son House first. When she saw they weren't there, she decided to drive around hoping to see them. Luckily enough she did. "Hey!" Bulma waved from her car. She parked beside Goku and Chi-Chi's car, jumped out of hers and walked to Goku and Chi-Chi with a wrapped package in her hand.

Goten had just came out of the water as well after playing with a fish. "Hi, Bulma!" Goten greeted. He took a towel and began drying himself off.

"Hey, guys. I went by your place but I didn't find you so I decided to look around and I lucked out. Chi-Chi, I want to give you something," Bulma said and handed Chi-Chi the box she was holding.

Chi-Chi opened the box while Goku and Goten look over Chi-Chi's shoulder curiously. When Chi-Chi removed the wrappings aside, she saw a peach colored multi layered chiffon dress. The dress was sleeveless but short enough to pass off as modest and not discourteous. The material was very soft and smooth against Chi-Chi's fingers.

"Thank you, Bulma. It's a very nice dress."

"You're welcome. It will fit your new boobs," Bulma said.

Chi-Chi frowned on Bulma using that slang word in front of her son. Soon, her suspicious aroused. Why would Bulma give her a dress that she won't need to wear much longer because of her new size? "What's this for? I'm not going to have these implants much longer."

"Vegeta and I are going out to this new restaurant tonight and I want you and Goku to come with me. It has a lot of good food there."

Goku looked excited while Chi-Chi looked vehemently against it. "No," Chi-Chi said immediately.

"Why not? It gets you out of cooking for one night," Bulma said.

"I'm not going out anymore with these things on. I only have to go to the city one more time and that's to Gohan's carnival tomorrow!" Chi-Chi argued. "It was insane when I went to the PTA meeting with all those men looking at me! You think I want to go out again and get met with stares and gawks?!"

"Why were men looking at you, Momma?" Goten asked curiously. The young child was too naïve to notice at the meeting, but Goku did when he wasn't nearly falling asleep from boredom and Gohan noticed it as well.

Chi-Chi scolded herself, feeling embarrass that her son was still there. She could already feel the heat rising on her cheeks. "Um, Goku?" She looked at him hopeful he could find a reasonable answer.

"Your mother stood out at the PTA meeting," Goku said. "It's not important, son. Do you think your mother's dress is pretty?" He knew the best way to avoid these questions with Goten were to throw him off. It worked for him when he was a kid.

Goten looked at the dress and nodded, his curiosity completely forgotten. 

"Come on, Chi-Chi," Bulma pleaded. "I really don't want to go there by myself. Vegeta would do nothing but eat."

"How did you get him to come anyway?" Goku asked.

"I took out the power of the Gravity Machine and said I wouldn't put it back in until he goes out to dinner with me," Bulma answered proudly. "This restaurant is very nice and respectful. No one will look at you and it has the best food. You can order as much as you want."

"Really?" Goku asked intrigued.

Bulma saw Goku was interested. Now to really get his mouth watering and Goku will convince Chi-Chi to come. "It's all fresh and sweet. It has foods all over the word that I'm sure you haven't even tried, Goku, not to mention the hundreds of dessert dishes."

"Foods I haven't tried?!" Goku was hooked. "I'm in! Chi-Chi, we've _got_ to go to this restaurant!"

"But Goku, it requires you to wear a suit." Chi-Chi knew how Goku wasn't fond of wearing suits and being in one for a long time.

"It'll be worth it to eat that food," Goku said. "I promise I won't complain about the suit at all. Come on, Chi-Chi. Please can we go?"

"No. What about Goten? We can't leave him alone."

"Gohan can watch him," Goku said. He stared at his wife with pleading, innocent eyes. "Come on, Chi-Chi. Please."

Chi-Chi cursed herself for looking into Goku's eyes because when she looked into those innocent black eyes, she knew she would lose in whatever Goku asked her. "All right. We'll go."

"Great!" Bulma cheered. "You can meet us outside Akira's at eight tonight. I gotta go get ready. Bye!" Bulma rushed off to her car happily and drove off.

Chi-Chi sighed feeling impending doom. "I hope this isn't a mistake."

Not too long after that, Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten relaxed some more on the blanket before packing up and heading home. Goten, who was full of the excitement of the picnic and playing with his father had fallen asleep fast in the car on the way home. 

When Goku saw his home in the distance, he saw someone waiting. "Roshi?"

Chi-Chi gasped and looked out the window. Sure enough, the Old Turtle Hermit was sitting by a tree. "Roshi! What does he want?!"

"I don't know. You don't think he wants those pictures now, do you?" Goku asked.

"He can't!" Chi-Chi panicked. "Our second part of the plan isn't finished yet. Goku, you can't let him get that camera."

Goku nodded as he parked the car. He walked over to Master Roshi and decided to have this conversation quick since Chi-Chi refused to come out unless Roshi was gone.

"Hey, Roshi, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, Goku, it's been a few days since the deal we made and I wanted to know the progress of it."

"You mean you didn't come over to say that you changed your mind and you didn't want the pictures?" Goku asked hopefully.

"Are you insane?!" Roshi yelled as if Goku lost his mind. "Of course not! Now where are they?" Master Roshi anxiously.

"Um, I'm not finished," Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay." Roshi saw Chi-Chi in the car and she was sending death glares at him. "I guess she's upset about it."

"Yes, and she really wants you to leave," Goku said.

"All right," Roshi said and threw a capsule. A cooler appeared. Roshi opened it and pulled out a can of beer for him and a bottle of soda for Goku. He handed to Goku. "Let's drink on more successful pictures," Roshi said.

"Um, I'm not thirsty," Goku said putting the bottle back in the cooler. "I just went on a picnic with Chi-Chi and Goten." 

"Keep it and drink it later," Master Roshi offered. 'Come on. Take it. I spike that drink with fifty heavy doses of Viagra. I want to see your wife naked and I'm gonna do whatever it takes.'

Goku shook his head, turning down the offer. "No thanks. Besides, I'm saving my stomach for later. Chi-Chi and I are going to dinner with Bulma and Vegeta tonight."

'Curse you, boy!!' Roshi growled angrily. He then realized what Goku said. He completely forgot about the Viagra drink as Roshi's mind got to working. If he could sneak in the house before Goku and Chi-Chi came back, he could finally see Chi-Chi taking her clothes off. 'This will work even better. At least I won't see Goku naked. UGH!'

"I guess I'll go then." Roshi said as he stood. He straightened out the crick in his back and turned the cooler back to a capsule. He waved goodbye, got in his air car and drove off.

Chi-Chi stepped out of the car and got a sleeping Goten out of the backseat. "What did he want?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He wanted to know the progress of the pictures."

"One track mind, huh?" Chi-Chi scoffed and smirked wickedly. "He'll get his."

Goku laughed, knowing what Chi-Chi meant. "He won't be happy."

"He's getting what he deserved, Goku."

****

"Woman, this time you've gone too far!" Vegeta scolded at Bulma as they headed for Akira's. "I didn't agree to go to this dinner with Kakarot and his wife!"

"Oh, shush," Bulma rolled her eyes as she drove to the restaurant. Bulma knew Vegeta would act this way. That's why she didn't mention Goku and Chi-Chi coming until they were heading for the restaurant. "It's just dinner. You've eaten with Goku before."

"That's beside the point!" He was so furious he could tear the car in half.

"Then what is the point?!" Bulma yelled as she stopped at a red light. She looked herself over in the rearview mirror. She wore a pale blue tie-back dress with a white bodice. The dress left her back bare and fell just below her mid-thigh. Bulma smiled at how she looked even if she was getting older. "I look good."

Vegeta wanted to pound his head in the glove compartment and knock himself unconscious. What he wouldn't give to have Goku knock him out. Going to dinner with Goku, didn't bother him. He'd eaten with him before at the tournament when Goku came back for his one day visit, but how could he ignore Goku's wife with the huge breasts? He was a blundering idiot in front of her the other day. He couldn't even think or talk right with those things staring at him. How could he survived two hours with them?

'What's the matter with me?! I'm a Saiyan Prince! I will not be broken down by a woman and her huge breasts! It's just breasts. It's nothing important!' Vegeta assured himself and began thinking about Chi-Chi's breasts. He remembered staring at them when Chi-Chi was yelling at him. His first thought was to touch and squeeze them. Vegeta clenched his fists in anger. 'It's not fair! Kakarot gets everything!!'

He felt a hand touching his. He focused and realized it was Bulma. She was looking at him pleadingly. "Come on. It's just a couple of hours. You don't have to say anything. You can eat to your hearts content." She released his hand and drove ahead when the light turned green. "Did I tell you how handsome you look in your suit?"

Vegeta folded his arms and huffed.

"You're such a baby." Bulma said and pulled up to the front of the restaurant where a valet waited. Also there were Goku and Chi-Chi. "They're here already. Boy, when you promise Goku food, he'll arrive on time."

Bulma and Vegeta stepped out of the car. Bulma gave the valet her keys and she and Vegeta made their way to the entrance. Vegeta's heart pounded at what to do. He couldn't let them know his secret. How to act? The Saiyan Prince smirked. He'll just be himself.

"Hey, Bulma, Vegeta!" Goku greeted and Vegeta walked right pass Goku and Chi-Chi without saying a word. Goku laughed. "Same old Vegeta."

The four entered the restaurant. Bulma walked with Chi-Chi beside her and their husbands behind them. Chi-Chi was an intricate part of her plan for getting in. She read and heard gossips of how lecherous the maitre d' was and seeing Chi-Chi's large breasts would get him to do anything.

When they stepped up next to get a table, Bulma smiled seeing the maitre d' gawk at Chi-Chi. He put on a charming smile.

"We have reservations for four," Bulma spoke smoothly as if she'd conned before. "It's in the name of Bulma Briefs."

The maitre d' looked over his guest lists. There were no Bulma Briefs listed and if he told her that, it would mean Chi-Chi and her breasts would have to leave and he didn't want that. "Uh, your name must've gotten lost in the confirmation, but I'll get you a table. You can breasts on it." He flushed and shook his head, tearing his eyes from Chi-Chi's breasts and forcing himself to look at the others. "I mean you can bet on it. Excuse me." He walked off to get a table for them.

Chi-Chi glared at Bulma. "I thought you said this was a respectful restaurant."

"It is," Bulma insisted.

"Respectful my foot," Chi-Chi said furiously. "That pervert couldn't take his eyes off my breasts and didn't you hear what he said--'You can breasts on it?' "

"I'm sure it was an honest mistake," Bulma lied.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms not believing Bulma. "And I'm a blonde."

In less than five minutes, the four were given a table in the center of the room. This really made Chi-Chi uncomfortable since she was getting stares from many of the men as she walked by to her seat. The waiter pulled out Chi-Chi's chair but didn't for Bulma which irritated her. Vegeta was once again cursed himself since he was seated across from Chi-Chi. He bit his lip as he saw her breasts bounced in front of him as her seat was being pushed to the table. The waiter gave each person a menu.

"May I say, Madam, that you absolutely breastful---uh, I mean beautiful tonight," the waiter said flustered.

Chi-Chi plastered a smile on her face. She could see that he was staring at her breasts. "Thank you." As the waiter turned to leave, Chi-Chi stuck her leg out to trip him. "Jerk," Chi-Chi muttered as the waiter stumbled to the floor and quickly back to his feet. 

"I _really _don't like this," Chi-Chi said after the waiter gave them a menu and left them to decide what to eat.

"If you don't think about it, it won't affect you," Bulma assured her.

Chi-Chi kept the menu close to her and tried to use it to cover up her breasts as much as possible. "Speak for yourself."

The waiter returned and took their orders. He was startled to see that Goku and Vegeta ordered everything on the menu. From the death glare he received from Vegeta, he knew to hurry with the food.

Bulma noticed Chi-Chi was quietly seething at the stares she was getting. She didn't get what was Chi-Chi's problem. So what if a few men were staring at her? At least it wasn't anything bad. "If you can't handle a few eyes on you now, Chi-Chi, how are you going to handle it tomorrow at the carnival?" Bulma asked.

"I can handle it. I just don't want to deal with it anymore than I want to," Chi-Chi said. 

"Well, you don't have to worry about it here at this table," Bulma said smiling at Vegeta.

Vegeta had his arms and legs crossed and was looking away from Chi-Chi. "Hmp," he said and tilted his head in another direction. From the corner of his eye, he was staring at Chi-Chi's breasts. 'Wow. They're so large and round. I wonder what it feels like. No! Vegeta, what's the matter with you?! Control yourself! What are you a man or some breasts craze freak?!' 

Several waiters arrived and began placing the food on the table. Vegeta sat himself properly and before the food in front of him covered Chi-Chi's breasts, Vegeta realized what he was.

'I've been on this planet too long. I'm a breasts craze freak. This is humiliating for a Saiyan Prince.'

Vegeta began eating voraciously as he kept his eyes on his plate. Goku happily ate his dinner as did Bulma and Chi-Chi. Bulma was busy looking around at the famous people eating dinner as she ate. This was so cool for her to eat with the rich and famous. As soon as Goku and Vegeta finished a dish load of plates, waiters came and took their empty plates and placed new dishes before them. Goku was excited. This place did have food he hadn't eaten before and it was great.

"Oh, wow," Goku said as he munch on his food. "This food is great! I love this chicken, especially the breast! It's my favorite!"

As Goku went on and on about his favorite part of the chicken, Vegeta found himself staring at Chi-Chi's breasts. He couldn't help it. They were standing right in front of him and it intrigued him, especially how shapely they were in the dress Chi-Chi was wearing. He licked his lips hungrily. "Yeah, it's my favorite, too. I would love to get some of that."

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta scowled at the person interrupting him when he was about to have a good fantasy. "What is it, Kakarot?!"

"I didn't know the breasts were your favorite part of chicken. What do ya know? We have something in common," Goku said and went on happily eating. 

Oh, no. Vegeta could feel the sweat on his forehead, the heavy pounding of his heart, the heat of embarrassment rise on his cheeks. They heard that? He thought he said it in his mind. What else could they have heard? From the corner of his eye, he saw Bulma eating and chatting with Chi-Chi and she responding back. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

'That was too close. I've got to get out of here fast.' Just when he thought the night couldn't get any worse, it did.

"I think you should keep your new boobs, Chi-Chi," Bulma said. "Don't you think so Vegeta? You haven't said a thing."

Vegeta glared at Bulma. Why did she have to ask him what he thought? "I didn't come here to talk. I came here to eat! Now leave me alone!"

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma as if she lost her mind. "Why? I don't want them. It's distracting and irritating. Do you know I have to stand further back to open the cabinets in my house because my breasts get in the way? It puts a strain on my back because they are so heavy and unnatural on me."

"Okay, there are some minor problems, but look at the good side--all the attention you're getting, the service we've been getting, men are flocking to help you. Have you seen the waiters tonight--helping you in you seat, complimenting you on how great you look--"

"Staring at my breasts," Chi-Chi said deadpanned. "No. I'm getting rid of them. Even Goku agrees I should."

At that, Vegeta stared at Goku who was happily eating his dinner. It was so good that he didn't partake in the conversation. 'He's always been an idiot, but this time Kakarot really showed how dumb he is. I bet that clown been getting his fill though.'

"Really, Goku? Why?" Bulma asked. 

Goku stopped munching on his steak when his name was called. "Chi-Chi says they hurt her back so she should get rid of them. Does this place have doggy bags, Bulma?" Goku asked completely changing the subject. "I gotta take some food home with me."

"I don't think they do but I'm sure they will make an exception for Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi tossed her napkin on the table. "We've had enough. Goku, we're going home after I get back from the restroom."

Goku frowned. "Aw, man, but I haven't finished eating."

After using the restroom, Chi-Chi stepped out to find a group of ten men, young and old waiting outside for her. The men saw Chi-Chi leave for the restroom and thought they all could approach her together with their offers.

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm an artist and I'd like for you to be a nude model for me."

"I got a thousand dollars for you if you let me touch your boobies," another man offered.

"Will you marry me?" An old man who looked to be on his last leg offered. "How about making an old man happy before he die?"

The other men made their offers as well, all lecherous and vulgar. The more offers they made, the furious Chi-Chi had become. They were all perverted, sick men. "Get away from me! I'm a married woman!"

"To carrot top--the human garbage disposal?" One of the men guessed. "So?"

"If you don't leave me right now, I'm going to beat you all up," Chi-Chi warned and got in a stance.

The men laughed at the thought of Chi-Chi beating them up. Little did they know, they were making a former martial artist and the wife of the strongest man in the universe mad.

Chi-Chi was taking longer than expected to come back from the restroom so Goku made his way there to see what was taking Chi-Chi so long. He hoped she didn't fall in the toilet or something. "Hey, Chi-Chi. The waiters are giving me Doggy bags. We can leave when they're through." He heard Chi-Chi scream and the sounds of loud grunts as he got closer to the restroom. Goku became worried and ran to the restroom to see what was wrong. 

"Chi-Chi!" Goku called out. He saw a group of men surrounding her. Goku panicked and grabbed each man who he could get his hand one by one and knocked them out, either with a punch, throwing them against the wall as if they were paper or clunking two guys head together hard. When he got through to Chi-Chi, he saw his wife kicking a man in his groin and slapping a karate chop across his back knocking him out. Surrounding her were four men knocked out.

"What happened?" Goku asked worried. "I heard you screaming."

"These perverts tried to hit on me. So, I had to deal with them," Chi-Chi said upset and fixed her hair neatly so it wasn't out of place.

Goku laughed as he realized what happened. He hadn't seen Chi-Chi in a fight since they were teenagers, searching for the Fire Eater Bird when Chi-Chi dealt with Pilaf's minions. It was funny then as it was now that someone would try to fight Chi-Chi, his strong spirited wife. She wasn't the strongest person around but she could definitely hold her own. 

****

Gohan laid on the sofa reading his history book, keeping himself ahead in his schoolwork. Goten was already asleep in his room. Gohan figured he would do an hour more of reading and head to bed himself. He made a mental note to leave a light on so his parents wouldn't bump into anything when they come home.

The phone rang which caused Gohan to frown in confusion. The house was normally quiet at night so it was strange for someone to call. Maybe it was his parents Gohan figured. He reached behind him to get the phone. "Hello? Hey, Krillin."

"Hey, Gohan. I hope I didn't disturb you and your family. I know how you guys go to bed early."

"No, it's okay. Mom and Dad are out tonight, Goten's sleeping and I'm doing some reading."

"Your parents are out?" Krillin was surprised. "Wow. I thought they were people who often stayed at home."

"Bulma invited them to dinner with Vegeta." Gohan laughed at Krillin's surprised. "Yeah, I know it's surprising. What's going on?"

"I called to see if you knew where Master Roshi went. He left a few hours ago and we haven't heard from him since. It's not like him."

"No, I haven't. I'll keep a lookout for him," Gohan assured Krillin.

"Thanks. I'm sure Roshi can handle himself, but it was strange for him to leave. 18 told me he had been acting suspicious all day."

Gohan listened to Krillin talk as he felt a certain ki. "That's strange. I have a feeling Master Roshi is nearby." Gohan placed his book on the sofa and walked to the door. He opened it and looked around. He then stepped outside his house to look around some more. "That was strange. I thought for certain I felt Master Roshi's ki out here. One second it was and in the next it was gone."

As Gohan continued to talk to Krillin on the phone while looking around his house, Master Roshi only a mere five inches tall, races in the Son House. Master Roshi ran passed the living room and began the monstrous journey upstairs. In his normal size, it was no problem but now on five inches, it was a tough task. Still, it would be worth it in the end.

Roshi heard the door close downstairs and knew it was Gohan back in the house. Roshi rushed to reach the top of the steps. When he did, he walked the halls trying to figure out which room was Goku and Chi-Chi's. He entered a room with the door partially opened, and seeing Goten in his bed sleeping, told Roshi he was in the wrong room. He left and entered another room, only to find it was the bathroom. The third room he entered was dark. He pulled out his flashlight and looked around the room. Looking around with his light, he realized he was in Goku and Chi-Chi's bedroom. 

Roshi raced under the bed and dug in his bag. He took out a camera. Roshi looked at the watch on his wrist and kissed it. He remembered years ago when Bulma gave it to him in exchange for her and Goku to use the sub to find a dragon ball Goku hoped to be his grandpa's. He kept it over the years, knowing it would come in use someday. To pass the time, he pulled out some magazines and waited until Goku and Chi-Chi came back.

It was an hour later before the door opened. Roshi thought it was Goku and Chi-Chi entering but it was Gohan. It looked to be as if he was doing a sweep of the house before he went to bed. Roshi watched as Gohan entered his parents bathroom, checking the windows and closed the curtains and walked out. He walked around his parent's room to the window. He checked to make sure it was locked, closed the curtains and walked out. It was a small chance of a human coming to rob them but with them living in the mountains, it wouldn't be a surprise if a wild animal disturbed them. Still, that ruined Roshi's chances of sneaking out the window. Gohan turned the light off and walked out.

Roshi was alone with only the magazines to comfort him until the door opened and lights turned on again. This time he heard the footsteps of two people walking in. It had to be Goku and Chi-Chi. He peek his head from under the bed and saw it was them. Roshi was nearly drooling when he saw Chi-Chi's breasts.

'Oh, yeah! Look at those knockers!! Ooh, I can't wait to see them exposed!'

"Well, that was an interesting dinner," Chi-Chi snorted. She placed her purse in her chair and pulled off her shoes. 

"It was fine," Goku said and pulled off his jacket.

"That's right. You didn't have the men staring at you and wanting to see your breasts."

Roshi had his camera ready to take a shot. Nothing was happening yet, but Roshi was sure something would. He saw Chi-Chi was facing him and she had her hand on her zipper getting ready to take the dress off.

'Oh, yeah! Here it comes!' Roshi thought nastily with his camera ready. 

Goku placed his hand on Chi-Chi, stopping her.

'Curse you, boy! Stop ruining my fun!' Roshi growled angrily.

Chi-Chi turned around looking at her husband confused. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say I thought you looked very pretty tonight. Not that you don't always look pretty," Goku added and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Well, at least one good thing came out of tonight's dinner."

"I don't know. The food was pretty good."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Yes, you would say that, but thank you anyway, dear," she said and kissed his cheek.

Goku cupped the side of her face and kissed her softly. She opened up to him and placed a hand on his upper torso, caressing the hard muscles through his white dress shirt. Goku snaked his arms around Chi-Chi's waist. While one hand stroke the center of her back, the other rest on Chi-Chi's rear.

'Whoa, Goku, didn't know you had it in you! Squeeze that softness!' When Goku did gently squeeze Chi-Chi's rear and pulled her closer, Rosh wiped a joyful tear from his eye. 'Oh, I envy you, Goku.'

Chi-Chi's soft moan could be heard and Goku reach to unzip her dress. Roshi smiled. 'Oh, yes.' Roshi focused his camera for Goku to take a shot. Instead of unzipping her dress, Goku placed both of his hands on Chi-Chi's behind, rubbing them softly. Roshi took a chance and took that shot. 

Chi-Chi giggled as Goku placed gentle nips along her neck, growling playfully. "Goku," Chi-Chi squealed in delight. "Stop it. You're bad Saiyan."

Goku pulled his lips to look down at Chi-Chi's face. He smirked almost evilly at her. His hands were moving up and down her back and rear. "Maybe I am." Before he could say anymore, Goku saw something sticking out and moving from the bottom of his bed. What the…

'Roshi?' He saw it was him and very small.

Roshi saw Goku looking at him and he wasn't moving. Uh-oh, he had been discovered.

Goku pulled himself from Chi-Chi abruptly and got on all fours. "Goku? What are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked bewildered.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Goku pulled himself from under the bed. 

Chi-Chi saw Goku stand with Master Roshi in his hand. "What are you doing here?" Goku asked. 

Roshi rubbed the back of his head. "Um, got lost." Roshi felt Goku squeezed him tighter as if forcing to tell the truth. "Er," he held his mini camera. "Trying to take pictures."

"Pervert!!" Chi-Chi screamed. She was upset with the men tonight but now she was just ballistic. "How dare you?! How did you do it?!"

Roshi knew he was cornered and to not get Goku or Chi-Chi anymore furious with him, he decided to be honest. "Uh, this watch," Roshi answered. "Bulma gave it to me a long time ago."

Chi-Chi angrier than ever, snatched the Turtle Hermit out of Goku's hands. She then pulled off the watch he had that was used to shrink himself.

"Um, Chi-Chi, what are you doing?" Goku asked as he saw Chi-Chi marched from him and opened her window.

"Get out of here!" Chi-Chi screamed and threw Master Roshi a long distance far away from their home. "That takes care of that pervert. He won't be back for a while." She looked at the tiny watch in her hand. "What should I do with this?" She shrugged her shoulders and put it in her sewing basket. First the men tonight and now Roshi, could she really go out again tomorrow? "Goku, I don't know if I can do this. First this dinner and Roshi again tonight. Can I really face the carnival tomorrow?"

"Chi-Chi, it'll be all right. You handled yourself and besides, this is for Gohan. I doubt if anything would happen tomorrow anyway. We're going to be at a school with kids and their parents. Nothing will happen."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "Maybe you're right and I'm overreacting. This is for Gohan and it'll be just fine. You're right, Goku. I'm glad I have you to keep me leveled."

Goku hugged her to kill anymore doubts Chi-Chi had. As he hugged her, he thought about his former teacher. "Say, Chi-Chi, where do you think Master Roshi landed?"

"Who cares? As long as he getting punished."

Out in the woods, high in a tree Master Roshi found himself stuck in a tough spider web. He pulled and pulled on it, but in his small state, his strength had decreased dramatically. The web seemed to have tightened around him too the more he struggled with it. Roshi was in deep trouble as a large tarantula spider made its way toward him. The spider licked it's lips at lovely feast before him as it inched closer and closer.

Roshi pulled and pulled but nothing was working. In this situation, he did the only thing he thought he could do--cry and scream like a baby. "HEELLLPPP!!!"

To Be Continued

Chuquita: Poor Vegeta just keep getting tortured and the next chapter won't help him either. Heh. Heh. I just combined the stories together without labeling the next chapter. Part Four began with Vegeta flying to the Son's House.

K001runnings: Thanks. That's how I think Goku is. He learned a lot from ChiChi. It's very clear when you watch DB and then DBZ. I'm not writing an AU fic like that but I do know of a new writer writing it and I'm assisting her with some parts. It's up to her when she can start posting because she's very busy, but I think it will be worth the wait.

Trugeta: I think Roshi paid for it a little bit in this one. Heh. Heh.

Sadako: Yep, Roshi was naughty and just as bad in this one. Imagine what would've happened if Goku had drunk that Viagra induced drink. Hee. Hee. Yeah, I'm horrible with Vegeta and the carnival…whoa! Heh. Heh. I thought why not have his father be named Pencil. Heh. Heh. The Simpson ep, is nothing like this story! Hee. Hee.

Lady Kouga: I don't think it would be the same if Roshi ever learned.

Danichan: I know you're happy about what happened to Master Roshi. Heck, I know everyone's happy about what's happening to him now. I don't think Roshi would taste good to Goku or anyone not even to Yajirobe. Maybe he would taste good to the tarantula. It's a shame at what I'm doing to Vegeta. Heh. Heh. But I can't help it! That whole PTA scene was inspired by my days in high school when I was in the Beta Club. When there was Open House, we had to be tour guides in helping parents to their child's teachers' room. You'll find out the plan soon, but you won't find it if you strangle my Goku plushie! LOL!

Lady Athena: Nope, Roshi will never learn. He got what was coming to him in this one. He and Miroku are pervs but if I had to choose between the two, I rather get harassed by Miroku instead of Roshi! Bleh! I already explained to you by the Simpsons and this story and what some reviewers were telling me but I really don't know about the comparison between Goku and Homer. Homer is an idiot at times but he's funny, like two weeks ago when Homer was panhandling on the streets to buy Marge jewelry and Marge asked him if that was how he was getting her jewelry and he said, "Marge, I won't lie to you." and he resumed reading his paper not saying anything. It was so funny! I agree Trunks can be comparable to Bart. Goku is just naïve and funny. They both can make me laugh though. Their shows wouldn't be the same without them. That's a comparison I guess. 

SSJ Chika: You finally get to review. I finally get to post! What's with ff.net lately? Master Roshi got taught a lesson. Hee. Hee. 

Moon Girl: Roshi got a little pay back. Glad it made you laugh. I know I was laughing too much from it.

Knight Shadow: I guess from the other story you read that I wrote, you can tell I don't write Goku and ChiChi the way those other people do because _I _understand characters and I know how to write them.

Mic Mic: He's a regular but he's a funny and determined one. Heh. Heh. You kind of saw what Vegeta will be doing. Poor guy. I should give him a break. Eh, maybe not.

Gogirl: Roshi can't stop at a chance like this. It's in his blood to be perverted. Well, those people who privately reviewed me wanted OOC things for ChiChi to do like work at a strip club and pose in playboy. UGH!

Carrie: Roshi is such a perv but a funny one. He got payback in this one. Heh. Heh. The carnival is in the next chapter--chaos ensues big time! I'm not through with Vegeta yet. Heh. Heh. 


	5. Chapter Five

****

Chi-Chi's Surprise

Part Five

The day had finally arrived for the carnival at Gohan's school. Goten was looking forward to riding the Ferris wheels, bumper cars, and eating all the foods that were going to be there. Goku was looking forward to some fun himself after he played his part of Mr. Muscles. Gohan was responsible for luring people to see his father show off his strength. Chi-Chi was assuring herself nothing would happen. After all, parents and other guest would be there with their children to have fun not harass her.

The carnival started at noon so the Son family arrived at Gohan's school an hour before it started. They looked around at all the events before getting themselves ready. Gohan got his father's area ready and then went to talk to Videl who was at one of the food stands getting her popcorn and cotton candy stand ready while Goku helped Chi-Chi set up her cookie stand. They were given a table surrounded by four other women who were selling donuts, slices of cakes, slices of pies and brownies on their individual tables.

Chi-Chi placed a tablecloth over her table, while Goten taped a sign he made that said 'Cookies $.50' on the tablecloth. Goku and Chi-Chi opened five of the ten boxes, each contained one hundred cookies and placed them on the table. Chi-Chi baked two boxes of peanut butter, chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal with raisins and nuts and spice cookies. 

"Are you sure you didn't bake too many cookies, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi laughed at her husband. "You just want to eat them all yourself. I told you if there are any left you can have them."

"Aw, but, Chi-Chi, there won't be any left," Goku whined. "I know how good they are. Can I have some now?"

"No," Chi-Chi said sternly.

"Please," Goku begged. 

"Goku, no! These are for the people here! This is for Gohan's honor society!" Chi-Chi argued. When Goku gave Chi-Chi his pleading look, Chi-Chi crossed her arm and shook his head. "I knew you will do this. Luckily, I became prepared."

"Where do you want me to put these, Momma?" Goten said as he approached with a large cooler in his hands. He set the red cooler by his parents.

"Right there is fine, Goten."

"I don't remember packing that in the car," Goku said confused.

"That's because I packed it while you were still inside the house." Chi-Chi opened the cooler and in it were bottles of water, milk and soda and packed lunches with cookies. "It's our lunch. I thought I'd pack us some." She smiled at Goku. "And yes, there are some cookies in here, but you can't get any until your break."

"Aww," Goku whined. "I wanna eat some now."

"Later," Chi-Chi promised. "Now you better go and get ready for your show, Mr. Muscles." She teased him with a playful jab to his cheek.

"All right," Goku sulked. He looked down at his youngest son. "Stay with your Mom, Goten." 

"Okay, Dad," Goten said. 

"He doesn't have to stay with me, Goku. All I will be doing is selling cookies. Why don't you let him go with you? He'll have more fun," Chi-Chi suggested.

"Are you sure?"

Chi-Chi nodded her head. "Yeah. I will be fine. You were right. I was overreacting about today. Nothing's gonna happen here."

"If you're fine that. Let's go, Goten."

Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's arm suddenly. "But afterwards, I want to go on the Ferris wheel or maybe one of those roller coasters. It will be like flying on Nimbus with you."

"Promise," Goku assured Chi-Chi. 

While Goku and Chi-Chi were talking together, the four women--an orange haired woman named Dial, a green haired woman named Irish, a woman with snow white hair named Dove and a woman with blue hair named Zest--prepared their table, gathered together and sneered at Chi-Chi. They were disgusted and jealous to see a woman like Chi-Chi there with them.

"What kind of mother is she to do that?" Dial asked in disgust as she observed Chi-Chi's voluptuous figure.

"I thought she was a widow," Irish jumped in. She scoffed. "Well, I can see why she's not one now." 

"Sad how a woman has to cut up her body to get a man." Dove shook her head at Chi-Chi's behavior. "Women should rely on being themselves and not artificial things to get attention."

"It's probably the only way she can get a man," Zest added. "A woman with two kids is a lot of baggage and would need to do some serious changes to get a man, especially one as cute as that fellow." 

"The little boy looks just like Mr. Universe," Dial said as she drooled over Goku. "So, that could be his and how Ms. Hooters trapped him. I bet it was a one night stand long ago and she trapped him with the baby and marriage. Women are known to do that.

"You mean like yourself," Irish said raising an eyebrow at Dial.

Dial rolled her eyes ignoring the green haired woman. "He was worth it after I got the alimony." She stared at Goku's muscled physique. He wasn't wearing his regular orange gi but a pair of blue jeans and a white muscled shirt that showed off Goku's well defined arms. "I heard he's going to be Mr. Muscles," Dial moaned to herself. "I can definitely see it." The more she continued to stare at Goku the more excited she got. Suddenly she was fanning herself. "It's so hot all of a sudden." 

"Down, girl," Irish told Dial as if she was ordering a dog to obey its master. "He's married."

Dial laughed as if that wasn't important. "So, this isn't the first time I seduced a married man. I can get any man in bed with me."

"Not faster than me," Zest said haughtily. The blue haired woman was a seducer of men nearly as much as Dial. Like her, there wasn't a man Zest couldn't seduce. The thought of getting Goku was intriguing. "Maybe we should go see him after we sell our foods. I love a man with muscles." She nudged Dial with her elbow. "You know what they say about men and muscles. The bigger their physique, the bigger their--"

"I can't believe you!" Dove cut Zest off. "You two are talking about taking a married man from his wife."

"Oh, hush," Dial said annoyed. Dove was always the one with the morals. "Everyone's not a goody two shoes like you who's married to an Average Joe." She snorted and muttered under breath, "Not that I want one."

"Dial is right," Zest spoke just as angry and aggravated as Dial. "We're single women and if we want a married man, then so be it."

Dove looked to Irish for support. She was the only married woman beside her in the group. "Sorry, Dove, but it's their life and I'm not their mother." Irish saw Goku and Goten walking away. Goku suddenly picked up Goten and put him on his shoulders. "Let's go introduce ourselves to her."

After setting up her display, Chi-Chi sat down and opened up a book to read. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see four women smiling at her. "Uh…hello?"

"Hello, I'm Irish. This is Dial, Zest and Dove. We never seen you before so we thought we introduce ourselves."

Chi-Chi smiled kindly but kept her laughter in check--Irish, Dial, Zest and Dove? It sounded like a bunch of name brand soap. What kind of parents would name their children after soap? Of course Chi-Chi couldn't laugh too much since her name meant breasts. "Nice to meet you. I'm Chi-Chi."

'Chi-Chi?' Zest thought. 'Well, she certainly fits her name.'

'What a weirdo," Dial thought.

"You've all done this before?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I have a niece and she's graduating this year," Irish explained. "She's been doing this for three years."

"I have a son. He's been in this for a year," Dove answered.

"I've been doing this for my cousin for five years since she works here at the school," Dial explained her story.

"I don't have any kids, but some of the girls who hair I do invite me here every year," Zest answered.

"This is my son, Gohan first year here and he really wants to go on this trip. I couldn't turn him down and it's a good opportunity for him to travel for such an educational cause."

The women chatted with Chi-Chi for a few more minutes before going back to their tables and prepare for the people to come and buy their food.

****

The carnival started at noon with parents, their children and siblings as well as other people in the community were invited to participate in this event. The whole school was used for the carnival from the gymnasium, the large baseball field to areas of the parking lot. The students working at the carnival yell to get others to play at their booths and get money for their trip. Some couples went to the various booths of different challenges where the men would knock down bottles to win prizes like giant stuff animals for their wives, girlfriends or daughters. One student was dressed up as a clown and he created animals out of the balloons for little kids. Some teens and adult couples stood in long lines to ride the Ferris wheel, and a large roller coaster. Since space was limited at the school only one Ferris wheel and roller coaster was put on the property of the large baseball field. All around the front and back of the school were several eating booths. 

Chi-Chi's first customers were mothers with their young children. The group soon changed to drooling teens who couldn't do anything but stare and stutter at the cookies they wanted. An hour later, Chi-Chi was confronted with long lines of only men with their lewd thoughts, horrible come on lines and vulgar words referring to her body parts and what they'd like to do to her. This irritated Chi-Chi to no end and she wished she hadn't told Goten to go with his father. Otherwise the man wouldn't speak that way to her in front of a young child. She hoped. With these men, she wasn't sure.

One man looked over the selection of cookies and winked at Chi-Chi. "Do you come with the cookies?"

"No! I'm a married woman. Buy a cookie and go."

The man shrugged, purchase a cookie and left.

A tall suave looking man smiled politely at Chi-Chi and looked over the cookies. "I saw the line here and I thought the cookies must be really good for so many guys to be in line."

'I wish that was the case,' Chi-Chi thought. "Uh, sure."

"Nice selection and big, too. You don't see cookies this large at the store."

"My husband and sons eat a lot so I cook foods and desserts in large quantities."

"Oh," the man said disappointed. "Should've known a pretty lady like yourself would be taken. Okay. I'll take a peanut butter cookie." Chi-Chi gave him one in exchanged for the fifty cents. The man tasted it. It was delicious. "Wow! Theses are great! It's worth the money. I change my mind. Give me ten peanut butter cookies. Might as well donate and help these kids on the trip. It's a good cause."

"My Gohan works very hard. I think this would be a worthy trip for him."

"How much is it for each person?" the man asked. "I don't have a child here but one of my workers gave me fliers to attend this event."

"Fifteen hundred zeni. That includes airfare, seven day stay at the hotel and transportation. Some students can avoid it but many can't which is why this carnival was created," Chi-Chi explained.

"How many students are trying to go?"

"Gohan told me eighty students."

The man did the math in his head. "That's about 120,000 zeni. I make more than that in a year. These are good kids. Maybe I'll help out."

"Really?" Chi-Chi said surprised. "That's very kind of you. My son has told me how hard everyone's been working to make this carnival a success."

"Of course I'd like something in return." He placed his hand on the table and leaned forward. "I'll give the kids the 120,000 zeni needed and the rest of my yearly salary to you if you let me get a peek under there and let me do a little 'puff-puff', 'slurp-slurp' and a 'grope-grope'."

Chi-Chi gasped in horror. Nobody had said anything so vulgar to her in her life. Chi-Chi's eyes filled with rage and she punched the man so hard that he collapsed on the ground. She glared at the rest of the men in line. "If one more person says something vulgar to me, getting you lights knocked out will be the least of your worries!"

The women serving their foods watched in jealousy. Chi-Chi was getting all the men in her line. The only people coming in their line were little girls, teenage girls and women. Not only that, but they weren't getting as much service.

"I don't believe it!" Dial said angrily. "She's taking all the men. I didn't come here just to sell some brownies for some kids. I came to look for an eligible husband."

Irish shook her head at Dial's behavior. It was laughable. "You can forget that. As long as she's here, we can't get the men to come our way and she's ruining _my_ service. She's not the only one with good food. My doughnuts are delicious."

"If the men wanted to talk to you they would," Dove said reasoningly. "It's not because of that woman's chest."

"You are so naïve!" Zest yelled at Dove. "I ruined my whole day standing here and someone is going to pay for it."

Chi-Chi relaxed when she was met with another customer. A father looked carefully over the section of cookies with his daughter who couldn't have been no older than six pointing at all the cookies she wanted. Chi-Chi smiled with relief. No way would she get hit on by him. 

"No, sweetie, you can't have all of them," the father gently told his daughter. "These two giant cookies would fill you up." He smiled at Chi-Chi. "She can have one peanut butter and one oatmeal cookie."

"Here you go," Chi-Chi said giving the father the cookies in a napkin.

"Thanks and I'll take two chocolate cookies, two sugar cookies and," he whispered so low only Chi-Chi would hear, "some sweet sugar from your lips and honey milk from your knockers." He winked at her suggestively. "We can go in the school's locker room."

Chi-Chi was livid. She thought the man she clocked earlier was disgusting but this man was the worst. How could he say that in front of his daughter? Chi-Chi wasn't sure how to react that was until his daughter turned her back and pointed at the clowns she wanted to see. Chi-Chi took the moment to slap the father. The daughter heard the slap and looked up confused. The father not wanting to cause anymore attention, paid for his cookies and quietly left.

'How much more of this can I go through?' She relaxed in her chair as she was through with customers for a while.

"Hey, Chi-Chi!" 

Chi-Chi knew that voice. She smiled seeing Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks approaching. "Bulma, Vegeta? What are you doing here?"

Vegeta looked more reluctant than anyone to be near Chi-Chi. This was the last place he wanted to be but once again he was duped by Bulma and it ticked him off. Trunks hadn't heard about Chi-Chi's implants so when he saw her he was stunned and could only stare in shock. Bulma was ignoring all of this as she talked to Chi-Chi. "I told you we were coming." 

Chi-Chi noticed Vegeta and he looked to be irritated more than usual. He wasn't looking at Chi-Chi at all but silently glaring at Bulma in anger. What was with him and why did he come? "How did you get Vegeta to come?"

"I told him that Goku was in the dunking tank."

"But he's not," Chi-Chi said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I know but it got him coming. How's the cookie selling?"  


"I'm selling a lot of cookies but it's terrible here." Chi-Chi groaned thinking about all the men who came her way. "Most of my customers have been men who have been hitting on me or staring at me."

Bulma laughed. "You'll get used to it. Hey, Vegeta, how about you stay here scare these men off?"

"What?!" Vegeta flipped. "I'm not staying here!"

"Oh, come on, Vegeta. Chi-Chi doesn't have anyone to guard her from these perverts. Besides, if you ever want me to fix that gravity room again you will!" Bulma argued. 

Vegeta crossed his arms and grumbled something under his breath. "Now I'm babysitting Kakarot's wife. This is unfitting for a Saiyan Prince."

"Now you stay here until Goku or the others come check on her!" Bulma ordered.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would appreciate it Vegeta," Chi-Chi said kindly. "If they see you, they would leave me alone. You're good at intimidating people. I have a lunch I can share with you. Of course Goku won't like me sharing his food with you, but he's busy now and I'm sure he would understand."

Vegeta huffed and sat in a chair at Chi-Chi's table. He crossed his leg with an arrogant scowl on his face. "At least I get a meal out of this."

"I think it's good he stay here. He'll be complaining the rest of the day if I let him stay with me," Bulma explained and was about to leave until she finally caught Trunks staring at Chi-Chi. She put her eyes over Trunks. "It's not time for you to be thinking about those yet. See ya, Chi-Chi!" Bulma turned and walked away.

More customers came and Chi-Chi resumed selling cookies. "Thanks, Vegeta. I really appreciate this."

Vegeta didn't say anything just glared at the men who came by. When they saw Vegeta, they knew to keep their mouth shut and buy a cookie or two. While the men kept themselves in control, Vegeta was having trouble doing the same. He couldn't take his eyes off Chi-Chi's chest. She wore a simple pair of white pants and a yellow shirt. Vegeta wiped the side of his mouth disgusted he felt some drool. Still, he couldn't turn away. He wanted to touch them so badly it was affecting his mind.

__

He was on the beach relaxing and laying on the lounge chair enjoying the warm sun. He stared at the waters waiting for her to come up. She was in there for a while now and he started to get concern until he saw her emerge from the water.

__

Vegeta sat up and watch her rose from the waters like a goddess. Chi-Chi was the symbol of perfection rising out of the waters in her white bikini. The skimpy swimwear hugged tightly to her body just the way Vegeta liked it. She began running to him happily.

__

Vegeta rose from his seat and ran to her. Of course he wasn't staring at her face but her large, bountiful breasts in the tight two piece. He watched as how they bounced lively as they approached him.

When they met each other, they embraced and Vegeta buried his head in between her large softness. Chi-Chi giggled. Finally, he was able to touch and caress what he been dying to for days. 

"Do you want some of this?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, oh yes!!" Vegeta said eagerly and then shook his head. "No, I shouldn't. I mustn't."

Chi-Chi looked at him frowning in confusion. "Why not? You're practically drooling. You looked worst than Goku when I first cooked him a meal. I thought you would like it since Goku loves it, especially with him being a Saiyan and all."

"Why are you mentioning Kakarot?"

Chi-Chi looked at him as if he was crazy. "Because he's my husband."

Suddenly, the vision of the beach faded away and Vegeta found himself sitting besides Chi-Chi at the cookies table at the carnival. Chi-Chi was looking at him confused with a plateful of food in front of him. She was offering him food not her breasts! 

He did it again! Vegeta could kill himself. His heart pounded rapidly. What did _he_ say? What did she say? More importantly would she tell Goku and Bulma? Was the food really what Chi-Chi was offering him and not her breast?

"You're giving me food?" Vegeta asked unsure.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes. I told you, you can have some since you're staying here with me." She handed him a napkin. "Here. You're drooling."

Embarrassed, Vegeta took the napkin to wipe the side of his mouth and her plate of food. He ate rapidly and quietly to avoid trying to pretend he didn't say what he said in his daydream to Chi-Chi. 

"You could say thanks." 

"I didn't offer to do this. I don't need to say thanks--"

"You're welcome," Chi-Chi smiled a little too sweetly at him.

"I didn't mean it!" Vegeta argued.

"I know," Chi-Chi giggled. "Goku taught me that."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Goku being a childish idiot. He noticed Chi-Chi rummaging through her cooler and pulled out some cookies wrapped in foil. She placed it on Vegeta's plate. Vegeta was just grateful Chi-Chi didn't suspect anything. If she did…Vegeta shuddered. He didn't want to picture it. Vegeta was playing it too close and getting too lucky on not getting caught. All these chances of escape didn't settle so easy with Vegeta. He felt his exposure would happen soon.

"Would you like some milk?"

"You have a sick mind, woman!" Vegeta growled at her.

Chi-Chi looked puzzled as she held a bottle of milk in her hand. "You mean you Saiyans never had milk and cookies?" She made face and shook her head in pity. "It things like this that makes me glad my Goku was raised on Earth. He couldn't handle all your weird Saiyan customs. He loves cookies and milk."

Vegeta snatched the bottle out of Chi-Chi's hand. "Fine, I'll take the milk!"

"You didn't have to be so rude about it!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Chi-Chi looked up as more men arrived wanting to buy some cookies. Some were by themselves and others were with kids. However, when they saw Vegeta, they didn't do anything but order the cookies and leave.

Dial watched on in anger. "I thought with that guy over there the men would stop coming, but they still are. How can someone find a husband when she's hogging all the men with her gigantic boobs?!"

"I say we get back at her for taking our men. Since her husband is Mr. Muscles, maybe if we get ourselves alone with him and one of us told Chi-Chi that, she'll leave her booth and we'll finally get the men," Zest suggested. 

"Good idea," Irish thought it over. 

"It's a stupid idea," Dove said.

Irish ignored Dove and looked to Dial and Zest. If anyone was going to do it, it would be one of them. "Who will do it?"

"Me!" Dial jumped in.

"You'll mess up. I'll do it!" Zest said.

"Okay. You two go and I'll send Dove over in ten minutes to check you and out and tell Chi-Chi," Irish instructed.

"Leave me out of this," Dove said. "This is stupid."

Irish rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll do it then."

Dial and Zest closed their booths and went hunting for Goku. The two were certain that they could get any man under claws and they loved challenges for the sweeter the challenge the sweeter the victory. 

****

Half an hour after Dial and Zest left, Chi-Chi closed her cookie stand down to go to the restroom. She wasn't going to leave it open and up to Vegeta to sell the cookies. Vegeta was relieved when Chi-Chi was gone. He could finally get control of his hormone raging body. 

'I have to find a way out of here. What am I saying? I'm a Saiyan Prince. I can walk away whenever I want but that would mean leaving Chi-Chi's chichis. UGH! Life isn't fair! This is so hard!'

"I see you're having trouble controlling yourself," a familiar voice laughed wickedly.

Vegeta grimaced at old Master Roshi. "What are you talking about you vulgar man?"

"I'm a well known pervert so I know when a man is liking a woman's asset." The Turtle Hermit laughed wickedly. He raised a camera in front of the Saiyan Prince. "And I have the proof." He put it behind his back just in case Vegeta tried to snatch it. "This isn't the only camera I have. I'm no fool." The Turtle Hermit was of course bluffing, but Vegeta didn't know it.

When Roshi was trapped with spider, Roshi did the only thing he could do to avoid getting eaten by the spider. He released the worst fouling gas for anyone to smell. The tarantula fell dead from the horrible smell. 

Roshi was able to eventually break free from the tough webbing and made the long journey to Capsule Corp by getting rides on flying animals and vehicles. When he got to the large corporation, after eight that morning, he lied to Bulma saying that he broke the watch. Bulma created a new one in two hours and restored Roshi to his true height. Bulma casually mentioned they were going to the carnival at Orange Star High and how the Son Family would be there.

Master Roshi's mind began working. Goku and Chi-Chi still think he's five inches tall so if he could sneak in and get some pictures of her without them knowing. And when Chi-Chi gets her implants removed, he'll get those pictures as well.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Vegeta questioned as he glared angrily at him.

"Of course I am! That is if you want Bulma to see the footage of you ogling Chi-Chi's new boobies."

Vegeta thought this through quickly. If Bulma see those pictures…he didn't want to picture it. "What…do you want?" He asked as his teeth gritted in anger. He couldn't believe this was happening. He knew he would get caught sooner or later, he just didn't think it would be Master Roshi catching him.

"You're the only one who can get close to Chi-Chi without her suspecting anything." He pointed to his right. There were two kids around ten with water balloons in their hands. "I paid those kids to throw water balloons at Chi-Chi when they ask for cookies when she gets back. You know what happens to wet clothes on a woman's boobies, don't you?" He asked wickedly.

"What does that have to do with me?" Vegeta asked avoiding the answer.

Roshi snickered wickedly and handed Vegeta a small video camera. He swiped when it was in Capsule Corp this morning. "All you have to do is take the picture." 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And you don't think Chi-Chi would tell Bulma about me taking pictures of her?"

"Play with it while she's selling the cookies and tell her it's making the time pass since you don't want to be here. That way she won't be surprise to see you filming her when her boobies are nice and wet and sticking to her shirt!!" Master Roshi put a cloth over his nose to stop his nose bleed.

Roshi put the cloth in his pocket. "You take the pictures and I'll give you the camera to do what you want with it." It looked as if Vegeta would go through with the plan. Roshi knew Vegeta didn't want Bulma to see those pictures and would do anything to avoid it. The old man laughed wickedly and walked off, calling himself a genius once more. He hummed to himself as he approached the two boys who were going to pull off his task.

"This is gonna be good." 

To Be Continued

AN: Yeah, I know this was suppose to be the last one but the carnival was long and I was having a lot of fun with it so I decided to break it in two parts. The whole 'grope-grope', 'pat-pat' and 'slurp-slurp' are something read in the DB manga said by Bulma to Roshi and Pilaf. If you're not sure what it means, just think about it, it'll come to you. 

Sadako: Yep. Roshi is the PervMaster and he's at his dirty tricks again! Now he's got poor Vegeta involved. Someone's going to pay and I hope it's not me. It'll all come together in the next one. Heh. Heh.

Chuquita: Nope. Roshi made it. Poor Vegeta blew it this time! Now Roshi's knows and I'm not through with him yet! I'm so wrong for what's going to happen to him in the next one, but it's so funny! I think Roshi still had that watch but it was never mentioned again.

K00lrunnings: I don't know if she did but it doesn't matter now. Goku got a lot of things first that Vegeta is upset about. A family wouldn't surprise me.

Lady Athena: I was having trouble trying to get this story posted! Poor Vegeta got caught by the worst person possible and it's not over yet. Just wait for the next chapter! I'm so naughty for what happens to Vegeta. LOL! But it's SO FUNNY!! I think it's a good thing Goku's naïve and yes Roshi will never learn which is why he's at it again! Oh, he's gonna pay. Heh. Heh. ChiChi never like a lot of attention. That's why she wasn't keen on having the wedding in front of the village but when she saw her mother's dress and heard her father's words she changed her mind. It was explained better in the Japanese version about that.

SSJChika: Ff.net had some bugs and is still going through with them. 

Moon Girl: Yep Roshi is still at it! Poor Vegeta. He's gonna get it all right! LOL!

Mirai Trunks Angel: I'm sure you didn't like Roshi in this one. He'll get his.

ChiChiko: Thanks! Keeping an open mind would get you through the insaneness of this story!

Gogirl: It freaks you out. I'm used to Goku's voice in the JV. I'm amazed that it's a woman because it sounds kind of deep like a guy sometimes. You would have trouble thinking it's a woman doing that voice, especially when Goku goes SS for the first. All I can say is WOW! I cried foul when I saw CN version. I hadn't looked at my DVD yet but I was sure there were some major cuts because that beam went through Goku's body and miraculously his back doesn't have a hole in it? Yeah, right. I knew they cut there. Also from seeing so many uncut versions previously, I knew I was missing a lot of blood shots because if you get shot through your chest, you're gonna be bleeding a lot and they didn't show it. Not fair! I hope you turned you little brother away from it. DBZ just isn't for kids no matter how many of them says it's okay for them.

Carrie: Poor Vegeta is all I would say. Hee. Hee. Yep he's a man and wait until what happens next week. LOL! Roshi's still at it and will get his next time. Chi-Chi's tough no doubt about it. Goku never has to worry about her against human.


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chi-Chi's Surprise

Part Six

Chi-Chi gazed at all the fun festivities around her as she walked back to her cookie station. She saw various stands where kids and adults tried to knock bottles down to win prizes and slamming a hammer with all their strength down so the little weight piece would hit the bell. Being a formerly trained Martial Artist, Chi-Chi knew she could win at those games easily but she rather have Goku to win prizes for her. Maybe when they get through with their duties, they could play at these booths. She was looking forward to riding on the Ferris wheel with him.

A hand grabbed Chi-Chi unexpectedly. Chi-Chi turned her head to see who grabbed her. It was a man she had never met. To other women, this man would be consider handsome but not to Chi-Chi. Now these idiots were becoming bolder to grab her like that. She pulled her arm out of his hand and asked displeased. "Who are you to grab me like that?"

The man shot a winning smile at her. "Togayashi. I only grabbed you because I wanted to talk to you." He looked her over. Yep. He definitely liked what he saw. "I just saw you walk by and I felt your aura pulling me to you. It was magic, baby." He smiled sweetly at her, showing all of his teeth. "What's you sign?"

"Stop," Chi-Chi spoke through clenched teeth. The more he talked, the angrier she got.

The guy laughed foolishly and snorted. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and held in a groan. This guy was so pathetic. "You're funny. See, I knew there was a connection between you and me. I felt it. Let me get your number so we can talk."

"I'm a married woman."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes!" Chi-Chi yelled and tightened her right fist ready to punch him. 'Walk away, Chi-Chi. He doesn't have to suffer in pain,' her inner voice told her. "Leave me alone," Chi-Chi said and walked back to her table.

Togayashi didn't give up in his relentless pursuit as he followed her. "Ah, he doesn't have to know." He stopped Chi-Chi from leaving him but taking hold of her left hand and looked her palm. He showed her his. "See? Our lifelines match. We're destined to be together. Only people with matching lifelines should be together."

Chi-Chi pulled her hand away, not wanting to listen to anymore of this guy's idiocy. Didn't he know when to quit? Was he that stupid to see that she wouldn't listen and no amount of talking would convince her? "If you value your nose, you'll leave me alone."

"Ah, come on, baby. You know you feel it between us. I know you do."

"Feel this!" Chi-Chi said and punched the man square in the nose. He fell to the ground flat from the pain. "Jerk," Chi-Chi muttered as she walked back.

Vegeta sat in his chair fiddling with the camera Master Roshi gave him. Could he really do what Master Roshi wanted so Bulma won't see those pictures of him ogling Chi-Chi's breasts? Images of Chi-Chi with her chest wet and clinging to her shirt filled Vegeta's mind. It was far too tempting to resist witnessing it. What was also hard to resist was the way his body was reacting to the thought. It came up on him so fast that he couldn't stop it from happening.

'Oh, Kami, not that! Not this! Not now!!' Vegeta thought panicking. His mind race as he tried to do something. Vegeta couldn't walk away; too many adults were around and would notice it more than the kids. He placed the camera over him to hide it and closed his eyes, picturing something horrible to will away the problem. 

"Vegeta, where did you get that camera?" Chi-Chi asked as she approached him. 

No! He needed more time. Vegeta reasoned he'll have to be careful around her so she wouldn't notice. He opened his eyes but didn't look as her as he focused it on the camera. "I already had it. I just decided to bring it out. It'll pass the time."

Chi-Chi took down her 'Be back in fifteen minutes' sign and opened up her remaining boxes of cookies. As she does this, she talked to Vegeta. "It's one of those capsule cameras, hmm? I didn't know you were into that stuff."

"So, what if I am?" Vegeta asked irritably. 

"Just making conversation. Oh," she said as she noticed customers approaching. "Two boys. At least, they're not men and probably too young to think about that kind of stuff."

Vegeta looked up and saw it was the boys Master Roshi were talking about. He saw the light jackets they were wearing and realized they were conceiving the balloons in there. 

"Hello. What would you like?" Chi-Chi asked. 

Chi-Chi didn't know what was going to happen in the next couple of minutes. Vegeta wondered if he could actually let this happen to her. He stared at the boys with their hidden agenda. They acted so sweet, talking nice to Chi-Chi and acting well behaved, impressing the wife of Goku. One of the boys wanted ten cookies, but Chi-Chi told him he should get less than that so he wouldn't spoil his appetite and the boy listened. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Yeah, right as if boys would listen to a woman who told them that. Just looking at them made Vegeta want to clunk the boys' heads together. Vegeta scanned the crowd ahead looking for the biggest pervert in the world--Master Roshi. He could see the old man trying to make himself appear invisible behind several people but Vegeta saw him with his sharp eyes more than twenty feet away with binoculars on. Pervert was going to make sure he saw Chi-Chi's breasts wet no matter what. Vegeta once more thought about Chi-Chi. She got those implants by accident. She didn't deserve this. Oh, great now he was getting sympathetic over Goku's wife. He really had softened up since staying on Earth.

"Thank you," the boys smiled as they got their cookies after paying for it.

"You're welcome," Chi-Chi told them.

'Here it comes,' Vegeta thought. 

The boys put a hand in their pockets and pulled out the water balloons. From the corner of his eye, Vegeta noticed Chi-Chi didn't see them. She was looking around at the other things going at the carnival. Everything else happened in slow motion as Vegeta saw the kids throw the water balloons at hit her. Vegeta knew what he had to do even though it might reveal his 'problem' to Chi-Chi. 

"Get down!" Vegeta said and tackled Chi-Chi to the ground. He just missed himself getting hit with the water balloons as it passed over his head. During this, Vegeta inadvertently pressed his head in Chi-Chi's breasts. He hadn't meant to do that! Really!

After Vegeta's yell, Chi-Chi suddenly found herself on her back with Vegeta's face pressed in her breasts. Her eyes widen in horror at the sight. "What, Vegeta! Get off me! What are you doing?!" As she yelled at Vegeta, she felt something hard on her thigh. "Oh…my…" Chi-Chi screamed loudly, realizing what was on her. "Get off me! Get off me! Get off _me_!!" Through her struggle she kneed Vegeta in his groin, which hurt even worse in that state, and pushed him off her. Furious, Chi-Chi began pounding on him, punching Vegeta across his face left and right, over and over again. "How dare you?! I thought you weren't like that! I'm going to tell Goku and he's going to make you sorry for what you did!!"

Vegeta was in heaven when he was in contact with Chi-Chi's breasts. His dream came true by sheer irony, but then he felt the most horrendous pain as he felt a sharp knee in his hardened groin. Everything after that was a blur as Vegeta felt himself being pushed off Chi-Chi and getting smack around left and right and a woman screaming angrily at him. When Vegeta came to his senses, he saw that Chi-Chi was punching and screaming at him.

He grabbed her fists to stop her attack. "What are you doing?!"  


"What am _I _doing?! What are _you _doing--pressing your face in my breasts, you pervert! Goku's going to get you for this! I'll make sure of it!!"

"It was an accident!" He yelled back. "I only pushed you down because those boys had thrown water balloons at you!" He released her and put a hand on his injured favorite organ. It hurt so badly. 'I thought she retired from Martial Arts. How come that woman is still so strong?!'

"What?" Chi-Chi said once hearing Vegeta's words. She rose to her feet and she saw the two boys still looking at her dumbfounded. Why did that man tackle Chi-Chi they wondered. When the boys saw the anger in Chi-Chi's eyes aiming at them, they made a run for it. "Oh, no you don't! Get back here!" Chi-Chi ordered and jumped over the table to chase the boys down. She grabbed each of them by their ear and dragged them back to her table. 

Vegeta managed to get himself back in his chair. Since he was still hurting, he grabbed a cold bottle of water from the cooler and put it on his injured organ to make the pain go away. When Chi-Chi came back with the boys and saw Vegeta, she stared at the Saiyan not at all pleased. 

"You're keeping that bottle."

"It's your fault," he shot back.

Chi-Chi pinched each of the boy's ears harder. "Now you're going to tell me why you did that? I want an answer now!"

"Ow!" A boy whine. "You're mean!"

"And you're in trouble! What manners you have! I should tell your parents on you!"

"Fine, I'll tell! Just don't tell my Mom!" The other boy said. "An old man paid us to throw water balloons at you."

Oh no. Not _him_. "Old man?" Chi-Chi knew who that _old man _was but how did he get big again? "Does this old man have a long white beard and sunglasses?"

"Yeah," the boy said.

"You snitch," the other boy said.

"Roshi!" Chi-Chi screamed. If she was any furious, steam would be coming out of her ears. How dare he? Again! Didn't he know when to ever give up? He still had that deal to see those pictures of her Goku took. He was going to pay for this! Chi-Chi released the boy who answered her question. "You can go, but you," she tightened her hold on the boy who refused to tell, "you're going to tell me where your parents are and then I'm going to deal with Roshi."

"No…_I'll _deal with him," Vegeta growled as he stood, finally getting himself down. "He caused me pain and he's going to pay."

Chi-Chi knew what Vegeta had in mind would be more painful that her so she let him. Besides, she had other matters to attend to. "Fine." 

Roshi hid in the shadows of the crowd. He saw Vegeta tackled Chi-Chi to the ground. That rat! He didn't follow the plan Roshi wanted. When he saw Chi-Chi grabbing the boys and taking them back to her table, he knew he was in trouble. "Whoops! Time to go!"

Master Roshi made his way through the crowd, trying to escape and get out of there before Chi-Chi found him. As he made his way passed the females, he squeezed and patted a few butts here and there. When he thought he was through the crowd, he felt his shirt being grabbed and him being pulled from behind. Chi-Chi had got him. This wouldn't be good.

"Uh, Chi-Chi, I can explain, really?!"

"I'm not Chi-Chi," Vegeta growled. 

"Oh, Vegeta!" They were alone now behind a booth. Roshi felt his body suddenly turned around to meet the angry glare of Vegeta. With that look, he could kill anyone within a ten miles radius. "You know, you can't be mad at me. I saw you take a dive into Chi-Chi's voluptuous boobies. Don't think I didn't get a shot of that." He grinned wickedly at him. "So tell me--was it really soft and warm? Did you 'pafu-pafu' her? Did you get some 'puff-puff' in? Did you--" his voice was cut off with Vegeta's hand lodged tightly around his throat.

"Nothing happened but I will rip your neck from your body in the next three seconds if you don't shut up!!"

"B…Bul…ma," Roshi croaked using his trump card.

Vegeta laughed mocking Roshi's attempt to blackmail him. "It'll be hard for you to tell Bulma without a head on your body!"

"Y-you…wouldn't," Roshi said. He hoped he wouldn't but from the look Vegeta was giving him, he knew Vegeta wasn't bluffing.

"Do you want to test me, old man?!" Vegeta snarled. If he was even madder, Roshi could see all of Vegeta's teeth baring at him like an animal ready to eat his prey.

"N-no," Roshi stuttered. 

"Give me your camera. Now!" He ordered and released Roshi. Roshi went into his pocket and gave Vegeta the only camera he had. Vegeta searched him to be sure but Roshi only had one and the others he talked about earlier were just a bluff. Vegeta crushed it to pieces with his hand and lodge his hand around Roshi's throat once more. "If you ever tell Bulma what had happened, don't think I won't come after you. You'd wish I stuck your head in a toilet and flushed it after Kakarot's pig out sessions when I'm done with you." Roshi nodded as a slow trickling sound was heard and an odd stench filled the air. Vegeta look down to see Roshi had wet himself. Vegeta dropped the old man, disgusted. "You sick old man! Don't do that in front of me!" Angry, Vegeta lifted Roshi by the collar of his shirt and threw him far away from the school, landing who knows where.

****

A nice crowd of people gathered around Goku, Gohan and Goten as Goku showed off his strength. He started off easy by lifting a ton, and as the audience paid more money to see Goku lift heavier weights, Goku gradually increased the weights to twenty thousand pounds where the crowd was thoroughly impressed. Some even guessed he was stronger than Hercule. Not only did Goku do poses with the weights such as lifting them with one hand and not two as people thought he would, but Goku balanced his body on his hands while Gohan placed a ton of weights on barbells on Goku's feet and he did pushups. When the show was over, many wanted to take pictures with him. The Sons were confused on why anyone would want to take a picture with Goku, but Goku did. Most of the pictures were taken with females--from teens to women. There were also little kids who wanted pictures taken with the strongest man in the universe. So far, Goku was able to make over three thousand zeni in the time he was out.

Dial and Zest arrived to see the crowd fading around Goku as he took some pictures with the people. 

"Look at that," Dial said as she and Zest showed up. "Just waiting to get seduced. Let's get him."

Zest laughed. "Watch a pro and then follow my lead."

Goku lifted two kids on his arms and smiled into the camera as a mother took the picture. She thanked Goku for taking the picture with her kids and left. "That's it," Goku said watching the last people leave. "I think I'll go see how Chi-Chi's doing."

"Okay, Dad," Gohan said as he count the money and Goten watched him. "Goten and I can finish cleaning up here. We made a lot of money, far than I expected."

"Excuse me, _Mr_. _Muscles_," Zest purred seductively.

Goku turned around with a friendly smile. "Hello."

"My friend and I would like an autograph?"

"Sure," Goku agreed. "Do you have a pen?"

Zest and Dial sashayed sultrily as they moved up close to Goku. Goku, feeling his personal space invaded, stepped back. "Don't worry," she whispered huskily as she stuck her hand down her tube top and pulled out a sleek, silver tube of lipstick that was between her breasts. She eyed Goku as she did it. Instead of seeing him drooling, Goku looked confused. Zest opened the top and turned the tube upward. "Its color is hot passion. Don't you think it's hot looking?" She was wearing the color on her lips as she pouted and licked her lips slowly in front of Goku.

"Are you hungry?" Goku asked.

Zest looked confused. "No. Why do ask?" Her eyes lit up. 'Yes! He's easier to seduce than I thought.' "You want to take me to dinner?"

"No," Goku answered even more confused. "But you were licking your lips like you're hungry."

Dial laughed at Zest's failed attempt to seduce Goku. She thought it was time for her to step in. She took the tube of lipstick and gave it to Goku and lifted her shirt showing her bare breasts to Goku. Gohan gasped and quickly covered Goten's eyes. This was something his little brother shouldn't see. Zest followed suit and lifted up her tube top showing off her breasts.

"Gohan, what's going on?" Goten asked his older brother.

"Nothing for us to see," he said as he placed the rest of the money in a metal box and they hastily left.

Goku saw the women lift their shirts to him. Men walking by halted their movements. Mothers covered their younger children's eyes and left the area. While the men gawked at the women, Goku was completely baffled. Why did they do this?

"Um, why did you lift you shirts?" Goku was lost than ever at their behavior.

"We want you to sign our breasts," Dial and Zest said together. Inwardly, they were disappointed that Goku was looking at their faces and not their breasts.

Goku scratched his head. "Why? That's stupid. Doesn't lipstick go on your lips and not your chest? It would wipe off when you take a shower and you're not my wife. I'm not touching your breasts." Goku was now not only looking annoyed but insulted. 

Feeling shot down badly, Dial and Zest lowered their shirts. They were down but not out. 'With boobs like his wife, no wonder he turned us down," Dial thought wryly. "We just don't have any paper." She thought sympathy would work.

"Oh, I can solve that," Goku said. He took the sign that Gohan and Goten made for his event and tore a piece off. Using the lipstick, Goku began writing his name on the paper.

Zest saw Goku hunched over a table signing his name and thought it was time to make her move. She wasn't going to get turned down. She sauntered over behind Goku, pressed her body against his while a hand reached his belt to unbuckle it.

"Hey, stop that!" Goku said and hit Zest, knocking her away from with the strength of his hand. Zest collided with Dial and the women fell on the floor, knocking the both of them out.

Goku looked back and saw the two women were lying on the ground out cold. "Oh, no!" Goku rushed to them. He slapped both of them gently to awake them. "Hey, are you okay? Say something."

Dial was the first to come to. She saw Goku hovering over her. Any normal person would give up, but not Dial. She smiled seeing Goku smile at her. He only smiled seeing her come to because he thought she was all right, but Dial was too stupid to realize that.

"Oh, my hero," Dial cooed as she threw her arms around Goku. She tried to kiss him but he pushed her off him.

He stood keeping his distance from her and Zest. "What's the matter with you two? Are you coming on to me?"

Dial and Zest looked at Goku with disbelief. He was just _now_ figuring that out? What did he think they were doing all this time?

"You don't like it?" Zest asked.

"No!" Goku said upset. "You two are weird. Your autographs are on the table. I'm going to my wife." 

Dial and Zest watched as Goku walked off. They couldn't believe it. He turned them down. This was the first time this had happened to them.

"I never thought I'd see the day a guy would turn me down," Dial said.

"It's your fault!" Zest blamed. "You came on too strong flashing your breasts to him in front of his kids! How can you do something so stupid?!"

"You're the one who followed suit so what does that make you?" Dial questioned.

"Slut!" Zest said.

"Whore!" Dial responded.

"Money grabbing tramp!"

The women glared at each other and began fighting. A crowd of horny men gathered around them cheering them on. 

****

Vegeta headed back to the cookie stand with much reluctance. He knew as soon as he goes back, Chi-Chi would want to talk about him about his reaction to her. Vegeta only hope that she would not mention this to Bulma or worse Goku. 

He saw Chi-Chi selling cookies. She was almost through with them and he wouldn't have to be with her any longer. That was a relief to him. Chi-Chi met eye contact with him briefly as she sold some cookies to another customer. 

Chi-Chi noticed Vegeta didn't say anything as he sat back in his chair. She closed up an empty box that once held peanut butter cookies. The only cookies she had left were a dozen oatmeal cookies and half a dozen spice cookies. 

"So, did you find Roshi?"

Vegeta tilted his head up at her, not expecting that question. "Yes."

"Did you make him pay?"

He could see a smile from the corner of her mouth. He smirked. "Of course."

Vegeta watched as Chi-Chi placed a hand on her mouth. Her body was shaking. The Saiyan didn't understand Chi-Chi's behavior until he discovered she was laughing and trying to hide it. Laughing at what? Laughing at what he did to Roshi? Maybe she wasn't going to attack him after all. Vegeta felt the pressure off him and began laughing as well. "I scared him so bad that he wet his pants."

Chi-Chi removed her hand from her mouth and laughed even louder. She leaned one arm on the table and the other on her stomach. "I can…imagine…it!" Chi-Chi said in between laughs.

Vegeta laughed loudly as well. He thought he was in the clear. He didn't have anything to worry about. 

"Just so you know," Chi-Chi sobered up before she spoke curtly, "I'm still upset with you getting excited on me. How dare you?!"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I told you about those boys."

"I know that and I'm thankful but you were already having a reaction to me to be like that."

Vegeta knew this was true. Everything was in her hands now. "So, what are you going to do?"

Chi-Chi let out a breath of air and rested a hand on her hip. "You are a man so maybe I should expect that behavior from you. However, you didn't try anything with me such as stupid pick up lines or touching me on purpose, so I will forget this matter."

Chi-Chi didn't hear Vegeta say anything but she knew he was grateful. "However, if you do try anything, I won't hesitate to Bulma."

Vegeta didn't like how that sounded. Chi-Chi said she wouldn't hesitate to tell Bulma, but what about Goku? "You didn't mention Kakarot."

"I know," Chi-Chi said sharply.

He glared at her. "What does that mean?"

"I don't keep secrets from my husband."

Vegeta's felt weak suddenly. No, she wouldn't. "You don't mean--"

"Momma!" Goten's young voice was heard interrupting the adult's conversation.

Chi-Chi directed her attention to her youngest and oldest son approaching. "Goten. Gohan. You're back. How was it with your father?" She noticed Goku wasn't with them. "Where is he anyway?"

Gohan thought it was safe to answer the easier questions first. "It was good. We made over three thousand zeni. I have to go return this money to the treasury." Gohan then noticed Vegeta in the chair. "Why is Vegeta here?"

"Bulma told, well more like ordered him to stay here for _protection_." She gave Gohan a look so he knew what she meant.

Gohan understood. "Oh, I see."

"Where's your father?"

"Well," Gohan started. He didn't know what to say to his mother. How could he tell his mother that two women flashed her husband?

Luckily, Goten did wonder about such things. "Two women lift their shirts up at Daddy!"

Vegeta was drinking water when Chi-Chi talked to her sons. He had to calm his nerves and prepare himself for Goku when she told him, but when he heard Goten say what was happening to Goku, he spat the liquid out. Someone flashed Goku? 

Irish and Dove who occasionally looked over at Chi-Chi's table, heard Goten and instantly knew who Goten was talking about.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," Dove said.

Irish laughed. "This should be good gossip."

"What?!" Chi-Chi screamed. Her eyes were full of anger. "What happened?" Chi-Chi asked Gohan. "Where are they? Where's Goku?!" 

"I got us out of there so I don't know what happened."

Chi-Chi couldn't blame Gohan for taking him and his little brother away from the vulgar woman but she wanted to know about her husband. Her wonders were answer as she saw Goku approaching the table. Chi-Chi rushed to Goku.

"Goku, what happened?" Chi-Chi demanded. "Goten told me about the women."

"These two women came out of no where to show me their breasts. They said they wanted my autograph but I told them I wouldn't sign their breasts. It took a while for me to realize they were coming on to me. One of them even tried to unbuckle my pants, but I knocked her back and they still wouldn't give up," Goku explained. "They were weird women."

Chi-Chi was furious. How dare two women throw themselves at her husband? "They better hope I don't find out who they are because when I do, I'm going to show them what happens to women who hit on _my _husband!"

"There they are, Momma!" Goten pointed at Dial and Zest approaching.

Chi-Chi looked past Goku to see Dial and Zest walking to their table. Their clothes were torn, showing more skin. Dial was limping because the heel on her left shoe broke. Chi-Chi recognized them as the women who were selling sweets with her. She noticed them leave but she didn't know they were going to hit on her husband.

"How dare you?!" Chi-Chi screamed and went after Dial and Zest.

Goku grabbed Chi-Chi by her waist holding her back. He knew how strong Chi-Chi was and letting her loose on those women was like sending a lion on a mouse. "Chi-Chi, stop. I can't let you."

As Goku held Chi-Chi back, Dial and Zest took it as their moment to escape.

"Goku, let go of me!! They're getting away! I'm going to give them a couple of black eyes! I've been beating up people all day and I have more than enough energy to take on those two sticks!"

Goku's eyebrows creased in confusion. "You've been beating up people all day?"

Chi-Chi stopped resisting when the women were out of sight. She looked at her husband. "Guys have been hitting on me all day. Even Roshi came back. He hired two boys to throw water balloons at me. Thankfully, Vegeta was there to see it and stop me from getting wet."

"Huh?" Goku's eyes shot up in confusion. "Water balloons? Vegeta?"

Chi-Chi whispered the story to Goku's ear. Goku's eyes widen in surprise. He then looked at Vegeta. Vegeta glared at Goku wondering what he was thinking. Goku began laughing. Vegeta didn't like that one bit. 

"What's so funny, Dad?" Goten asked.

"Something your mother told me. You wouldn't understand." He looked at Vegeta. "Thanks for staying, Vegeta." He burst into laughter again.

"Shut up!" Vegeta ordered. "I didn't ask to be here and if you say anything about this, I'll kill you!!"

"Right," Goku said biting his lip to suppress his laughter. 

Vegeta huffed and walked off. 'Great! Not that idiot knows my secret and his wife pounding on me. I'll kill both of them if they mention that to anyone!'

****

The rest of the day was fun for the Son Family after Chi-Chi sold the rest of her cookies. Goku went to a booth with Chi-Chi where he took a baseball and knocked three bottles stacking on each other down. His prize was a giant panda for Chi-Chi. He won more animals for her at other booths. Goku not only munch down on the food Chi-Chi had in the cooler, but he ate a lot of popcorn, cotton candy, hot dogs, pretzels, nachos covered in cheese and other foods that were being sold. The two got in bumper cars together while Gohan and Goten got in another and they chased and bumped into each other. 

Gohan and Goten went to the dunking booths where Sharpner was being dunked. When he saw Gohan, he taunted him, thinking the Saiyan wouldn't hit him. Gohan proved him wrong as he purchased three balls and threw them at the target. Gohan dunked Sharpner in the water three times. Goten jumped up and down wanting to try it so Gohan purchased three balls for his little brother. Sharpner laughed and told Gohan to buy three more balls since he thought Goten wouldn't get any hits on him on the account of being a little kid. Goten threw the balls at the target and hit all of them dead on. Trunks who showed up with his Mom saw Goten dunking Sharpner and told his Mom he wanted to try it so Bulma purchased the balls for her son. Trunks challenged Goten he could dunk Sharpner the most and Goten stepped up to that challenge. Poor Sharpner had been dunk twenty more times after that before other kids complained they weren't getting a turn. Much to Goten and Trunks disappointment, they had to leave with Gohan and Bulma.

The Son and Briefs waited in line for a while to ride the roller coaster. Everyone laughed and scream in joy as they were going through several twists and turns at enormous speed. Even Vegeta enjoyed himself on the ride and went back several times. 

It was until nighttime when Goku and Chi-Chi got a change to ride in the Ferris wheel. They buckled up and waited patiently as the wheel began moving. Chi-Chi squealed and held onto Goku's arm as they went up. Chi-Chi was in awe at the view they had. The higher they went up, the more they saw of the school and city lights. The day was stressful for Chi-Chi with the men hitting on her but to be in Goku's arm at this moment as they looked up at the night sky sparkling with millions of stars was definitely worth it. The carnival ended with a fireworks display. A tally of the money was added and it turned out they had more than enough money for Gohan's Honor Society. The carnival was a complete success. 

One more day passed before Chi-Chi would be rid of her implants. Chi-Chi was relieved this week was over. It felt like it went on for six weeks instead of one. On the morning of her operation, Goku kissed both her breasts lovingly, saying goodbye to the implants. Chi-Chi laughed at her husband being silly and playful.

****

"Wow, Momma you're back to normal!" Goten said once his parents returned from the spa. 

"Yes, thankfully," Chi-Chi said with much relief. When they heard a knock at the door, Goku felt the ki outside and whispered to Chi-Chi it was Master Roshi. Chi-Chi knew why he was there--to collect his pictures, he tricked Goku into getting. "Goten, why don't you stay here while we talked to Master Roshi? We won't be long."

"Okay, Momma," Goten said.

When Goku and Chi-Chi stepped outside, they saw Master Roshi in crutches with a broken left leg and a large white bandage around his head. They both knew this had to be Vegeta's doing.

"What happened to you?" Goku asked.

"Uh, I ran into some trouble with Vegeta, but that's not important. As you know, Goku, you and I have a deal about some pictures of Chi-Chi. I've come to collect it. I think you had enough time to use the camera and get the pictures developed."

"We did."

Roshi held his hand out a drop of blood fell from his noise. "Oh, goody! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He looked to his wife. "Chi-Chi?"

Uh-oh. Master Roshi didn't like this. Why was Chi-Chi smiling as if she knew something Roshi didn't? 'Darn it! I suffered enough!' 

"You see, Roshi, you told Goku to take the pictures, which he did. I thought since Goku took the pictures, he should personally develop them because I didn't want anyone else looking at the pictures I took."

"But…Goku doesn't know how to develop pictures," Roshi said. No! His plan was failing before him.

Chi-Chi laughed. "You're right. He doesn't. As a result all the film was destroyed."

"All…gone?" Master Roshi's shoulders slumped. No! It wasn't fair.

"All gone," Goku said. "Sorry." From the look on Goku's face, he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"You tricked me!" He accused Chi-Chi. 

"It serves you right for tricking my husband, you sick pervert!" Chi-Chi argued back. "Now get out of here before I break your other leg!"

"You better do it," Goku advised Roshi. "She'll do it."

"I'll go but not without the lingerie I gave you." 'I can have some comfort into feeling that.'

"Oh, I threw it out. I didn't know you wanted them. Silly me," Chi-Chi smiled as an innocent baby and laughed. 

They got him. They really got him and Roshi didn't like it one bit. Master Roshi admitted defeat and walked away. "It's not fair! Is it so bad that I want to see pictures of Chi-Chi's breasts?! I'm an old man with needs! I need something to enjoy life!"

"Well, that takes care of that," Goku said as Roshi walked away. "Too bad we couldn't keep some of the pictures."

"Are you kidding? No way!" Chi-Chi protested with flailing arms and shaking her head. "It always ends up in the wrong hands when people take those kinds of pictures. Why, just on the news the other day, this heiress had a videotape on her boyfriend together and now it's all over world in the computers. The same went for this musician and his wife a few years ago. It's all in the video stores." Chi-Chi shook her end finalizing the topic. "No way. If those people are going to do things like that, then they should destroy it immediately. Otherwise, they're asking for trouble."

Goku thought for a moment and shrugged. "Yep. You're right."

"Of course I am. Now let's go have lunch with Goten. " She took his hand and led them in the house. "Finally," Chi-Chi said relieved. "Things are back to normal."

The End

Sadako: The Soap women got their payback. Hee. Hee. I think I tortured Vegeta a lot. It's only because I like him. ::sees Vegeta behind me:: Really, it's the truth Vegeta! Oh, well. Yep. Roshi would never learn. That's why he got hurt by Vegeta. Hee. Hee.

CreationofBulma: I'm too slow?! You reviewed once and then three days ago to complain about the story being up yet?! How about you're too immature and impatient to wait! I update every week! You can't wait a week for me to post a story?! I do have a life of my own you know and I'll take however long I want to post because it's MY story and if you don't like that, that's your problem not mine! It's 'you're' not 'yer' and 'thanks' not 'tanks.' You must be new to reading my stories because if you weren't, you would already know I wouldn't do that with Goku and already know I'm a big G/CC fan, and you wouldn't have wrote such a stupid review about my updates. 

Lady Athena: Yeah, those names do sound familiar. I wonder where they come from. I strangely think of showers when I think of those names. Hee. Hee. About the rudeness of those men, some of them, especially the one in the beginning of this chapter are puns of nimrods that hit on me with a little exaggeration on the more vulgar ones. They come up with these pathetic lines and they can't take no for an answer. ChiChi beating them up is something I want to do to them. Ah, Vegeta. It wasn't too bad. He did have a moment to enjoy it before ChiChi hurt him. Dumb Roshi's not thinking. He thinks he can get away with it. 

Jessica C: Are you reading or browsing this story because you are missing a lot with that comment. I would suggest your reread the dinner scene and the part where Goku leaves ChiChi in the previous chapter and you will see that he was protective of her. Why do you think he offer to leave Goten with ChiChi? Reread the chapter to understand the situation. Sometimes it takes that to understand a story.

Moon Girl: But Vegeta can't help himself. At least, he was resisting her. 

SSJ Chika: Your review was a little hard to read since you didn't have any periods or capitalization. Were you in a rush?

Carrie: Roshi got what was coming to him all right! About time. I really like it so much that I had to extend it. It was so much fun to write.

Chuquita: Of course they wouldn't seduce him. We know Goku. I love playing with Vegeta in this one. It's fun putting him in funny situations. 

Mic Mic: You REALLY misunderstood Vegeta's situation and jumped to the WRONG conclusion because of it and of his character to say that he was a mouse and not a man because you are very wrong on that.

Gogirl: Ah, Vegeta…let's make sure he never gets my address. Heh. Heh. I understand being unprepared. When I first saw it, I was surprise at how much they cut of the violence and several of the dialogue changes and it made me not like the English DBZ version as much anymore but the Japanese. It's like watching a new episode. About the Past Returns, I read your review and I was like, "What she's talking about?" I forgot what you said. I wrote that days ago and apparently I was rushing because I made some grammar mistake and I was confused on what I said.

Lady Kouga: She didn't get tortured that much. Only one other person besides Goku got to touch her and he got beat up for it.


End file.
